You've Got Me, Baby
by BoredWeirdo430
Summary: Lizzie's starting her senior year of High School and recieves some very unexpecting news. Lizzie's expecting, but who's the father? **********~UPDATED FINALLY..READ~**********
1. The Test

NOTE TO READERS: Hey there. This is my second fanfic. My other one is also a Lizzie McGuire one too. I haven't finished that one yet, but I think there is only one more chapter yet. Anyway, this idea popped into my head. Please tell me what you think. ********I don't own anything*********  
  
Lizzie paced around the room, impatiently awaiting the results of the test. "How could I be so stupid." Lizzie cursed to herself as she mentally went over how she got herself in this situation.  
  
It started the first week of freshman year in. Immediately her two best friends, Miranda Sanchez and David "Gordo" Gordon had lost themselves in the beauty of highschool. Miranda was an awesome singer, so she auditioned for a pretty popular band (well a popular band in their highschool anyway) and instantly became lead vocals. Gordo and his love for directing lead him to take many classes on film. While Lizzie's friends found the beauty, she only saw the ugliness. Gordo and Miranda only seemed to be interested with their new friends, Gordo with his film buddies and Miranda with the band, and left Lizzie out to dry.  
  
Lizzie became a frequent loner, which had a major effect on her self- esteem. She had to be liked by everyone, which lead her to do many drastic things. Soon she found herself not caring about schoolwork, on the cheerleading team, and getting drunk and stoned at parties every night. She also found herself getting into bed with anyone, just so she could be accepted. By softmore year Lizzie's sweet, innocent girl reputation had changed to "good girl, gone bad," by junior year she was known as nothing more than "easy," and now, in senior year, her new name was Lizzie "Legs Apart" McGuire.  
  
Lizzie started tapping her fingers nervously. Although tests in her past held no meaning, this one would decide her future, her future alone or with someone else in the picture. Lizzie looked at the clock, the results were finally in. She glanced down and immediately tears flooded down her cheeks, just like they did every night before she fell asleep. The outcome was grim and she had to keep it from all, but in nine months she would no longer be able to hide it.  
  
ANOTHER NOTE: Good? Bad? Interesting?? What did you think? Hope to hear from you soon. 


	2. Lieing

NOTE TO READERS: Ok this is the second chapter, tell me what you think. Thanks to all who reviewed the story already. This chapter is a little short, but I'll try to make the new one longer and to update soon. Its just that it is almost 3am and I need to get some sleep. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
"Lizzie! Get down here, NOW!" Jo McGuire, Lizzie's mother, yelled from the kitchen towards her daughter, upstairs. "Lizzie! Did you here me?! Come downstairs right this minute!" Lizzie did hear her, but was in the bathroom throwing up at the time, the joys of morning sickness, and figured she should pop a mint before heading downstairs.  
  
"Mom, I'm here. What is it?" Lizzie said as she walked into the kitchen to discover her father, Sam, biting his finger nails, which he often did when he was tense or nervous, and her mother with tears running down her face.  
  
"I found this in your bathroom when I was cleaning yesterday." Jo handed her daughter an empty pregnancy test box. The same box she hadn't seen since Friday night, it was now Monday morning, the first day of the second week of senior year. Lizzie was grateful then that she had flushed the test, itself, down the toilet. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself." Jo pestered.  
  
"WAIT! You think that's mine!" Lizzie sounded hurt violated, but most of all convincing. She was getting better at lying to her parents everyday. For all they knew, Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda were all still best friends, but in truth they hadn't spoken one word to each other in over 2 years. "It isn't mine! It's a friend's. She thought she might have been pregnant, but it turned out negative."  
  
"Which friend? It isn't Miranda, is it?" A motherly, concerned voice entered Jo's system.  
  
"Mom, do you think Miranda is dumb enough to go and get herself pregnant? I cant believe you thought it was mine." Lizzie laid on the fake tears to seal the deal, it always worked. Jo and Sam excused themselves from Lizzie and went into the living room to discuss the matter alone. Lizzie could hardly hear. She could only make out her father saying something along the lines of "Why shouldn't we believer her. She never lies, she's never been in a great deal of trouble, and she's an excellent student." This was true, Lizzie was a great student. Prying on smart, pathetic, virgins in her classes, Lizzie could get them to do anything, including her homework and allowing her easy ways to cheat off their tests.  
  
"Ok Lizzie, we believe you." Sam said as both of Lizzie's parents returned to the kitchen. "Now go upstairs and get ready or you'll be late for school."  
  
As Lizzie ran up the stairs she met her little brother, Matt, halfway. He was 15 and starting his softmore year. He gave her a dirty look and said, "You may have fooled Mom and Dad, but you cant fool me."  
  
"I have no idea what..." she began to say, but he was already walking past her and down the stairs.  
  
Then he turned his head towards her and snickered, "Lizzie 'Legs Apart' McGuire!"  
  
ANOTHER NOTE: The next chapter will probably be talking about the father, so stay tuned in for updates. OH and p.s. in my other story some of you may be mad that Gordo and Lizzie didn't hook up together, but that's just how I wrote it. I didn't think it would fit the story if they ended up together. ok well that's it. Bye for now. 


	3. Potential Fathers

NOTE TO READERS: Heres the third chapter. Thanks for the notes, by the way. I agree, this story is different from the last one, but I hope you like it anyway. OK well, this chapter....well you know....I wont give it away. I hope you enjoy it. *******I don't own anything, though I wish I did. The plot is mine though. This one time my uncle got a cat stuck up his ass....(sorry just doing some quotes from Mallrats) OK I'm done....read on....I hope I didn't scare you lol******  
  
Lizzie sat at her desk nervously tapping her fingers, once again. She was in Math class, first period. Which meant there were still 8 more periods remaining, and 4 more after this one until lunch. Lizzie wasn't paying attention, like usual, but there was no need to worry. She was sitting in the back row in the left corner of the room, where the teacher could hardly see what she was doing, and there were three of her "clients" taking notes for her.  
  
Since there was nothing else to do, Lizzie opened one of her notebooks and decided to doodle. First she wrote the date, September 8 and then just started writing random stuff. Before she knew it, she had scribbled the word "baby" on the paper. Looking down at her stomach, she knew she had to figure out who the father was.  
  
Turning to a clean sheet of paper, Lizzie wrote down "Potential Fathers." Lizzie had gotten her period in July, but missed it in August, so she figured she must have gotten pregnant some time in August. She had only been with four guys that month. The amount would have been greater, but she had gotten mono and was stuck in bed for the last week of August. The first name on her list was Ethan Craft, of course. At almost every party both Lizzie and Ethan attended, they would find each other through the crowds and spend some time in a secluded area together. Some of their "hotspots" were in vacant bedrooms, bathrooms, and Ethan's car, usually on the hood of it. Ethan was the most popular guy in school, so he was probably at every party. They never dated, they were basically fucking friends.  
  
Lizzie's thoughts were interrupted by a giggling Miranda. Actually Miranda now only went by "Randa." Apparently she thought it fit her new band personality, but Lizzie knew she was trying to hide behind a new name because her true identity was too dull for her to be in a band. Randa was at the other end of the classroom, but Lizzie could still hear her moronic, annoying, little girl giggle. The same kind Lizzie and Miranda used to both use whenever talking about their latest crushes. Lizzie thought of these memories often. Memories of them talking on the phone or hanging at the Digital Bean, a local teenager hangout. She could feel the tears building up inside, but she never revealed them to the public. No emotions of that sort belonging to Lizzie were evident at any time, when people were around anyway.  
  
Danny Kelser, Randa's boyfriend and basest in their band, was whispering in Randa's ear and Lizzie noticed with a "I know something you don't" glare. "You go on and think you have a great and trusting little, and I mean little, boyfriend. Because what you don't know, my dear Randa, is that Danny is number two on my father list." Lizzie thought proudly to herself. "That will teach you!"  
  
Lizzie never liked Danny too much, but that didn't matter, not on that night anyway. Danny wasn't looking to good that night. Randa and him had just gotten into a big fight that morning and when he came to the party, his only intention was to get drunk out of his mind. That night, after the deed was done and Lizzie was in her own bed, she looked at a picture of Miranda and Lizzie from seventh grade and cried as she remembered the good times. The next day, Danny told Lizzie that Randa had taken him back, even after he told her of his mistake with Lizzie. Then he added "But its not like it was that big of a deal. Everyone's had the school slut and it was just my turn to ride you." She kneed him in the balls and walked away.  
  
Lizzie moved her eyes around the room, until they landed on Larry Tudgeman, winking at her. He was many things, one of the smartest kids in school, the schools biggest loser, Lizzie's biggest "client," and third on her list.  
  
"Can anyone solve this equation?" Mr. Smurfs, the teacher, said. "Yes, you." He pointed to the only person with their hand up.  
  
"The answer is k=37.061." Gordo spoke in his know it all voice, like he always did. She remembered when Gordo use to carry his video camera with him everywhere and film Miranda and herself. She missed those days. Like Randa, Gordo had changed his name too. He had always hated his given name, David, so he changed to simply Dave. Lizzie heard him in the hallway once, surrounded by his geeky film buddies, refer to himself in a cocky tone as "Dave the director." After glaring at him high five his new friends, she looked down at the piece of paper and added the last name to her list, Gordo.  
  
ANOTHER NOTE: Did you like it?? Tell me what needs fixing. OK well...I'll try and figure out how to continue it. Who do you think the father is?? 


	4. The Dave Story

NOTE TO READERS: Thanks for all your notes..I'm glad you like my story. Well, here's the next chapter...enjoy. *******I only own a tissue box, which my brother gave to me. Unfortunately, he had taken all the tissues.********  
  
Finally fifth period had rolled around and every senior was happy for lunch. Lizzie sat at her usual table, the "popular" table. She was sitting on Ethan's left, while Claire, Cheerleading captain and most popular girl after Lizzie, was on his right. Many others surrounded their lunch table, most were people who felt just like Lizzie, the need to be excepted, but none of them were good at actually being excepted, like her.  
  
"Hey look at that freak." Claire said in her snotty tone, that Lizzie had learned to acquire. As Lizzie looked up to see who Claire was pointing to, she felt a familiar feeling on her thigh, Ethan's hand. This was an occurrence that always happened at lunch. It was Ethan's way of telling Lizzie that he wanted her and always got what he wanted. The first time this had happened, pins and needles went all through Lizzie's body, but now she felt nothing.  
  
Claire had been pointing at Kate Sanders. She was sitting at a table all by herself, like usual, and of course Claire had to make sure to humiliate her. That was her job and wouldn't let any one else take her glory. Kate used to be the captain of the cheerleading squad and sitting where Claire sat now. Kate had even been the girl who took Lizzie under her wing and taught her the ropes. Although she knew deep inside at the time that Kate was probably just going to end up turning Lizzie's life to shit afterwards, she went along with it anyway. Kate was the one who told Lizzie to sleep around and how she could keep her grades up without doing any work. It almost seemed as if the two were best friends and that the "good times" would never end, until that horrible incident back in junior year. Lizzie knew of nothing about what had happened to end Kate's social exceptions, except that for one month at the beginning of the year Kate had disappeared. When she reappeared, her life as she had knew it, it was over. Lizzie never asked what the big secret was, she assumed it was none of her business and wasn't about to lose her hard worked popularity over it.  
  
Lizzie looked around the noisy cafeteria with chaos everywhere uninterested, until she saw Gordo. He wasn't the same Gordo she had known, he was Dave now and Lizzie hated Dave, but that simply glare unlocked one memory she never wanted set free.  
  
It was the last week of August, the date was uncertain. All that was known was that there was a wild party at Ethan's house and everyone was there. She was heaving into the toilet, she had drunken way too much, when she heard the door to the bathroom open.  
  
"Oh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt, I was.....Lizzie? Lizzie is that you?" Gordo looked shockingly at his once best friend, as she held her head in a toilet. He rushed over to her and restrained her hair as she puked. When she seemed finished, he picked her and her bag up and carried them both to a bed, in an available room. Her vision was a little blurry, but she knew who was helping her and welcomed it.  
  
"Lizzie, what the fuck happened to you? First I hear that EVERY guy in school has had you and now I find you with your head in a toilet? What happened to you?" He was pissed off that this once loving flower he had know for years, had died.  
  
"Why do you care? I'm FINE. I'm the most popular girl in school, everybody loves me." Lizzie said angry as she sat up on the bed and rummaged in her bag. "Look what I've got." There was a more childish tone to her voice now. She pulled out two bottles of liquor, but she didn't know what kind it was. She had just grabbed any random bottles out of Ethan's father's bar.  
  
"Lizzie, I'm not going to drink with you. Why cant you tell me what I want to know?" She knew that the liquor would stop the pain she felt inside, like it had on many occasions, but she would always have a feeling of loneliness she couldn't shake. She just didn't want to be alone.  
  
"I'll tell you what you want to know, but first you have to have little drink with me." Though Gordo tried harder, he soon felt defeat and took a long, hard swig. The night had ceased to exist, just like their friendship would once they awoken the next morning.  
  
Lizzie rolled over and was blinded by the bright sunlight through the window as she opened her eyes. Looking down at the floor, she could see two empty bottles, and taking a peek under the covers, she could see she was naked. The only thought that entered her mind was that she must have gotten shit faced the night before, fucked Ethan, and past out. Then turning back around she saw two closed eyes staring back at her, but they hadn't belonged to Ethan. His hair was in black curls, while Ethan's was blonde and straight. Her screams soon awakened the man lying next to her. Lizzie stared blankly at him for a moment then yelled once again.  
  
"g.gor...GORDO!!!!!" Gordo looked at her, not fully comprehending what was happening. Then glanced under the covers to see two naked bodies. Lizzie didn't want to remain in that bed, with a once best friend and now just another guy on her fuck list, anymore. She leaped out of bed, put her clothes on as fast as possible, and ran the hell out of there. The events were never spoken of again.  
  
It tore Lizzie up inside, that she had done that. It ate away at her, more than any other devistating episode in her life. She thought about it constantly and wished it was all a dream. Although Lizzie changed her personality, she couldn't change the way she felt about Gordo or Miranda or any other small fraction of her life, back when she was capable of having a heart and a soul. She had loved every part of that life, even the downfalls because they were what made the great times even better. That life was left pure in her memories for her to look back on, which she often did. But now it was tainted and she could never see her life back then without remembering what had happened.  
  
Lizzie looked down at Ethan's hand, groping her thigh, and suddenly could feel her lunch coming back up. She couldn't just leave, that might hurt her social status.  
  
"Excuse me all." She said proudly, but with the sense of being cruel coming on. "I just can't stay here anymore and look at...all these little people. I must be on my way." It did the trick and Claire seemed impressed. Once Lizzie was out of the door and had turned a corner, she ran with her hands cupped over her mouth towards the Ladies Room and made it to the stall just in time. She flushed, closed and locked the stall door, and put the seat covering down, so she could sit down and relax. Just then she heard someone enter the bathroom and breakout into tears. Lizzie kept asking herself who could that be. She put the door ajar and got a shocking answer.  
  
ANOTHER NOTE: OK...I wrote this all at 3am...so if it doesn't seem to work, blame it on insomnia. LOL 


	5. Something in common

NOTE TO READERS: OK heres the new chapter. Tell me what you think, thanks for all who reviewed. I had many different possibilities to who should be the one crying, but I felt this was the best one, though I could be wrong. It wouldn't be the first time. Anyway, tell what needs improving, thanks in advance. ********I don't own anything********  
  
"Are you ok?" It was the first time Lizzie was actually concerned about another human beings feelings for a long time. Usually Lizzie would just make a crude joke, then walk away. She tried hard not to care, but just couldn't help herself.  
  
"Yes, I'm just peachy." Kate said sarcastically, through her sobs. "Look, just make your little joke and get the FUCK out."  
  
"Why would you think I would do that?" Lizzie's concerns kept getting larger, no matter how hard she tried to resists. She was defeated, she cared.  
  
"That's what you people always do!" Kate yelled, still crying. "That's what I taught you to do." She was still yelling. "That's what I would do." She whispered and began to cry more. Lizzie stood there dumbfounded unable to move, until she saw Kate get up and start to leave. Lizzie grabbed Kate's arm. "LET GO. What do you want from me?!"  
  
"I don't know." Lizzie mumbled to herself, so softly Kate didn't hear her. "Why did I grab her arm? What DO I want from her?" All this and more kept flooding Lizzie's mind and drowning her in a pool of confusion, until her mind cleared all thoughts except one. She needed to throw up again.  
  
When Lizzie lifted her head from the toilet once again, she was positive Kate was long gone and whatever information Lizzie could possible get out of her was gone too. When she walked out of the stall, she got an unexpected surprise.  
  
"Here. You look like you could use this." Kate handed her some paper towels. Lizzie wiped her mouth and noticed Kate's eyes were red, but held no more tears. "So how far along are you?" Lizzie looked confused at the question. "How long have you been pregnant?"  
  
"Wh...what? I'm not..not...preg...pregnant." All those years of lying went out the window. Lizzie didn't even believe herself as she spoke. "How did you know?" Lizzie sighed.  
  
This question seemed to faze Kate. She looked up at the ceiling, as if scanning it for possible answers. "Well, I saw you doodling in science today. You kept writing baby all over your paper. And then there was the whole, you sneaking off to the bathroom like every five minutes. Now I see you throwing up...morning sickness is a pain, huh?  
  
"That's no proof!" Lizzie was angry, she had given up her secret for reason that were silly. "How could you make that conclusion, from such...such...bad reasons?"  
  
"Because...because that was me in junior year." Kate sighed.  
  
Lizzie stood there paralyzed once again. She was unable to form sentences. All she could say was, "Wh..what...h..h...how....?  
  
Kate looked around, making sure there was no one else in the bathroom. Then backed up and sat down on the off-white couch resting on the far wall of the bathroom. Lizzie regained her sense of movement and followed, with a shocked beyond all reason look plastered to her face.  
  
"Do you remember when I told you that in order to be popular, you had to sleep with as much people as possible?" Lizzie nodded, but still held the same look. "Well, basically it was all a plan to completely humiliate you. I would turn you into the school slut and then everyone would hate you, but obviously, my plan backfired. You became popular because you were sleeping with Ethan, and I hated it. I soon realized you were stealing Ethan from me and I hated it. He was dating me at the time and fucking you on the side. You see, I was a virgin and a prude, though the whole school thought the opposite. Well, one night I just couldn't take it anymore and just...well as in your nickname, held my legs apart." She giggled a little at this, but paused and a few tears soon slipped. "It was our first and only time. After that I thought Ethan would dump you and only care about me, but that didn't happen. A few weeks later I found out that I was pregnant." Kate began crying harder once again. "And you know what he did when I told him? He said that's the way it goes and broke up with me. My father sent me away to live with my aunt. He couldn't have people finding out about his tramp of a daughter. So when I had 'taken care' of the baby, he let me return home."  
  
Now it all made sense to Lizzie. Kate was sent away, to have an abortion against her will, and it was all Lizzie's fault. "I'm sooo sorry, Kate."  
  
"It's not your fault, I pushed you into it. Don't blame yourself." Kate wiped her tears and forced a smile. "So I guess Ethan has done it again." Kate looked angry, until she saw Lizzie glance around the room unsure. "It was Ethan, wasn't it?  
  
"Well,....." Lizzie began, not completely sure of how to tell Kate that she, herself, was such a big slut, that she didn't even know who the father was. She was like those women on those BAD talk shows, that have to get a DNA test done. "....I actually..." She was nervous and Kate could tell. "I...don't know who the father is. I mean...a few guys could be the father."  
  
Kate paused, not wanting to say the wrong thing and upset Lizzie even more. "Well, then we'll just have to figure out who it is." Kate said, trying her best to comfort her.  
  
"But...how?"  
  
ANOTHER NOTE: Sorry about leaving you with such a cliffhanger before and now. Thanks to all who reviewed by the way. OK well, I'll try my best to update soon. bye 


	6. The Note

NOTE TO READERS: I am SOOOO sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been REALLY busy this week. I'll try and update as soon as possible. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the notes. ****I still don't own a thing*****  
  
Randa hurried to her locker. It was Friday afternoon and she didn't want to spend one more minute in school. Besides, she had a gig tonight and wanted to rush home to get ready.  
  
"Hey sweetie, ready for tonight." Randa knew that voice, it was her boyfriend Danny. She turned around and gave him a kiss, as if to say "You know it." "Catch ya later."  
  
Randa opened her locker to discover the usual, books, cutouts of her favorite bands from magazines, and pictures of her and Danny. As she pulled out her math book, a folded piece of notebook paper with "To Miranda" written on it. "Oh, Danny must have written me a note, how sweet of him." She thought to herself and blushed, but then opened it to discovers something awful. Something she NEVER would have expected. She read in shock.  
  
Dear Miranda: It has come to my attention that an old dear friend of yours has gotten herself into a little trouble. On today's date, October 14, Lizzie McGuire is approximately 3 months pregnant. Although this news is horrible on its own, there is more. The father of the baby is unknown. In this letter I also include a list of possible fathers that Lizzie, herself, has written.  
  
You are probably wondering why I told you of all people, since you have not spoken to Lizzie in quite sometime. You were once Lizzie's greatest friends and have a right to know, at least that's what I think, and she really needs someone who was close to her in her time of need. She does not know I have contacted you, so I hope that you keep this information secretive.  
  
Anonymous  
  
Randa stood there, unsure of what she read was real. She reread the letter 5 times before flipping to the next page. She recognized the handwriting from all the notes Lizzie and her used to pass during class, while Gordo actually paid attention. On the top of the paper was scribbled "Potential Fathers" and there were 4 names listed underneath.  
  
She read the names aloud to herself, "Ethan, of course. Everyone knows about her and Ethan. Next Danny, then Larry....." Randa thought she had to have misread it, but looking back she could see Danny's name written down. She was furious. "She's lying, Danny would never..." She yelled to herself, but then her thoughts were interrupted by the truth. Randa thought back to when Danny and her had been in a fight and broke up. She took him back even after he confessed to one night of lust. Randa loved him and took him back anyway.  
  
Glancing up, she noticed a big crowd surrounding Gordo, another friend she hadn't spoken to in for a while. She wondered when he had gotten so popular. Thinking back, she only knew Gordo to have two friends, herself and Lizzie.  
  
"Gordo..Gordo...I need to talk to you." She said as she approached him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dave heard a faint voice say Gordo throughout all the laughter of his friend. No one had called him that in years, so he figured it was all in his head, until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Dave turned around to discover a face that looked all to familiar. It was Miranda, a girl from his past that he didn't want to reconnect with.  
  
"Gordo, their is something very important I need to discuss with you, alone." Dave didn't feel like getting into a fight in front of his friends, who knew nothing of his past with two girls he wished he never met. He eyed his friends, to tell them that he had to talk to with her alone. They got the message and left.  
  
"What do YOU want?" Dave smirked as he took books out of his locker.  
  
"Look, I have some very important news to share with you, so could you lose the attitude, please." Her voice reminded him of the times when Kate and Claire used to insult the trio, not the caring Miranda he used to know in the past. She had changed so much, that he hardly recognized her, but to his dismay he did.  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT, I don't need your shit. If you hadn't noticed I have my own life now. You may think the whole world revolves around you, but I'm here to tell you the one thing everyone else was too scared to say to your face, it doesn't. So just leave me alone." His voice was harsh and loud. "Your just a self centered little..."  
  
"Its about Lizzie." Dave's mind went completely blank when her name was mentioned. He thought of the night of passion they had shared. To her it was probably just a night of lust, but to him it was much more. When he was Gordo his heart ached for her constantly and his hours were spent trying to find a way to express the truth. When he was sitting in that bed and saw Lizzie dressing, he knew it was time, but he was too late. By the time he spoke, she was out the door. Now as Dave, he made his heart stop beating for her, being hurt was not one of his top priorities. There was a wall surrounding his heart to keep Lizzie out of it, but unfortunately it kept out everyone else as well. He hid his feelings and his true self behind a simple name, Dave.  
  
Just then Randa handed Dave the letter. He read in dismay, not sure of what to make of it. Then he flipped to the other page and Randa snatched it away before he got past Ethan's name.  
  
"Look, it says Danny could be the father. This has to be a mistake." She glanced over the list once again, this time going past Danny's name and spoke as she looked. "Lizzie has to be lying. Danny cant be the......." Dave noticed Randa's face go pale white in shock as she looked up from the list without finishing her sentence.  
  
"What...what is it?"  
  
"I just read who the other two possible fathers are." Randa said still looking like a ghost.  
  
"And.....who are they." Dave was getting impatient now. He had to know who had gotten his dear Lizzie into this mess.  
  
"They are Larry Tudgeman and...." It was as if the name was poison and would kill her instantly if it were spoken. She gulped and said, "And....and....you."  
  
ANOTHER NOTE: ok well tell me what you think. I LOVE hearing your notes, no matter if they are bad or good. 


	7. IMPORTANT

Hey readers. This isnt a real chapter..just an important note to all the readers. Sorry its taking me so long to update. I have field hockey pre- season this week..so it may take long to update again..sorry. I promise though I will update. Ok there is one more thing I need to say in response to one of my notes.  
  
"OMG, this story is SICK I have been looking through it only to find perveted, SICK, GARBAGE. You have turned a wholesome girl into a trailor trash whore and made an awsome show into a-a-piece of crap. Your language is appauling and you obviously have no morals. Your a perverted person and you need some therapy! Your SICK SICK SICK!!! It's people like you that are making society go down hill, you sick perverted nut!!"  
  
The note above was written by a Randomreader. I would like to respond. I'm sorry if you find this story so unappealing, but the truth is..this story is not so sick compared to many others out there. You act as if this doesn't happen everyday in society. Let me inform you on ..IT DOES! Imagin for a second.you are a teenage girl who has NO ONE in the world to turn to. Your self-esteem will drop dramaticlly. Then have this feeling of HAVING to be excepted, so you do whatever, and I mean WHATEVER possible in order to achieve that. That's what Lizzie is supposed to feel like in my story. Oh and about the language, its not that bad. People use that kind of language everyday.except in that little world inside your head. Thank you for your time. 


	8. Matt's Investigation

NOTE TO READERS: Thank you all so much for your notes and for showing support. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll try my best to update sooner this time, but school starts soon, so it may be a little while. Oh, someone told me I should change the rating of my story and I was just wondering what rating I should change it too. I figured PG-13 was good, but I could be wrong. OK well tell me what you think. *******I still don't own a thing********  
  
Matt scurried around his older sister's bedroom searching for something, anything, that was proof of what he had suspected for the longest time. A week ago he had found a list with various names on them that he assumed were the possible fathers, but that wasn't enough for him. After going through boxes, books, and old papers he finally came across what he was looking for. It was a thick book with a maroon cover that had "Lizzie's Diary" written on the front. Matt was afraid his parents would hear from all the way downstairs the pounding of his heart as he flipped through the pages. He thought he heard noises on the stairs, but after taking a few deep breathes he realized it was all in his head. He said to himself, "Lizzie wouldn't be home for quite sometime."  
  
The pages were full of many stories and Matt didn't know where to begin. Randomly picking out a page, he read:  
  
"(July 23) Dear Diary, Recently I overheard a conversation between Gordo and his new friends. Apparently Gordo, no I mean Dave, had entered a film festival and was one of the few selected to be a finalist. This morning at around 6 I started a 4 hour drive towards the festival. When Dave presented his film, I hid in the back, so he wouldn't see me. I knew he wouldn't want to see me. I thought he should have won, but sadly he came in forth. Dave seemed depressed and I wanted so badly to comfort him, but....I just couldn't approach him. I ran, like I do from everything else."  
  
Matt flipped ahead a few more pages to see what else was going on in his sister's life. He sat down on her bed and read.  
  
"Dear Diary, Today's date is uncertain and unimportant anyway. Its around 3am, I just snuck back home. The party started out the same as usual, 15 minutes in to it Ethan found me and we had a "trip" in his car. Then coming inside, I saw him, Danny Kelser. He was drunk and looked as if he had been crying, I thought it was the perfect time for a little revenge."  
  
Matt read on to learn of the events of that night. He learned of how Danny and Miranda's relationship had ended and how Lizzie seduced Danny. His eyes were stuck in shock mode. He didn't believe it, he didn't want to, but deep inside of him he knew the truth.  
  
"I arrived home shortly after that and checked to make sure my parents were still asleep, they were. Then slightly opened Matt's door. Peering through the ajar door I could see my little brother sleeping and the tears began to fall. I've been crying ever since. Shouldn't I be happy? I just got back at a person who turned their back at me, but now I think....I......I don't know what I think. Please God, don't let Matt turn out like me."  
  
He could feel the tears leave his eyes and travel slowly down his face, towards his neck. Matt hadn't cried in years and was surprised by his state.  
  
"Matt?" A voice spoke. Matt had been so taken by the book that he hadn't heard the footsteps on the stairs or notice the door open, but he did hear the scream of his name. "MATT!" Looking up Matt saw an angry Lizzie. He had just noticed that Lizzie was beginning to show signs of pregnancy.  
  
Soon Lizzie saw the open diary on his lap and the tears on his face. She was angry, but also very worried. Matt laid the book on the bed and walked with his head down towards Lizzie. She expected him to run downstairs and tell her parents of the slut she had grown to be, but he didn't. Matt looked at straight into her, now also wet, eyes and hugged her.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered through his sobs.  
  
"For what?" She was confused and crying. At first she thought it was the hormones, but now she wasn't sure.  
  
Matt pulled away and looked deep into his big sister's eyes. "For not being there for you."  
  
ANOTHER NOTE: So what did you think. Its short, yes, but I'll probably update tonight, if I can think of an idea of how to continue. 


	9. Telling Danny

AUTHOR'S NOTE: yay I updated again. Sorry it took so long..school started and so did field hockey season..so I haven't had time, but I'll try my best to update again. Thanks for all your notes...tell me what you think of this one. *****I don't own anything*****  
  
"Randa? Where were you this weekend?" Randa could hear the concern in Danny's voice as he approached her locker and it killed her inside as he spoke. It was now Monday afternoon; she was on her way home. "Randa? What happened?"  
  
Randa had placed her love on a pedestal and once she read that note, he came falling to the ground. The letter's contents was burned into her soul and she couldn't bare to think. Every class the letter would somehow find its way into her hands and she would read it over and over again. Seeing Danny this weekend was too much for her, so she spent the entire weekend in bed, crying. Looking up into his eyes, the tears began to fall again, she needed to get away.  
  
Randa ran, but he followed right behind her. When she reached the benches outside, in the front of the school, she stopped to catch her breath.  
  
"Randa?" Danny held her arm to restrain her. "What's....going.....on?" He spoke while trying to regain his breath.  
  
Only one word left her lips, but it was enough to drive Danny in a tailspin, "Lizzie."  
  
There was nothing he could say in response to make this stop. They had had this fight before and he didn't want to get into it again. "We've been through this. It was a mistake and I'm sorry. Why cant you just forget about it?"  
  
"Well, in a few months that will be impossible when a permanent reminder comes to stay." She was angry, but her words came out through sobs.  
  
"What..? What are you talking about?"  
  
"She's PREGNANT YOU FOOL!!!" Randa blurted out before she knew what was happening.  
  
Danny didn't believe it. In his eyes it couldn't be true, there was no way. He was a great guy who made one mistake, she couldn't be pregnant. "You're joking...right? This is just a joke you conjured up, so I would feel bad about what I did?" Danny forced a giggle, but when he saw the hurt expressing residing on her face, he immediately stopped. "Wait...so she came up to you, out of nowhere, and told you she was pregnant?"  
  
"No..no. SHE didn't tell me."  
  
"Well..then who did?" Danny looked as Randa rummaged through her book bag.  
  
"Well.." She said as she kneeled down on the ground near the bag, still looking. "I got this letter..."  
  
"A letter?"  
  
"Yeah." Randa still didn't look up. She seemed a little more upset now, but also a little nervous. "NO..NO!!!"  
  
"What..whats going on?" Randa had no interest in what Danny was saying or that he was even there anymore. Her only attention was on the bag as she stood up and dumped the contents of it to the floor. Papers, books, pens, pencils, along with other supplies fell to the grass.  
  
"NO...NO....NO!!!" She knelt down once again and began furiously rummaging through the pile. Danny knelt down beside her this time and placed his hand on her's. At this she had to look to up.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I cant believe I did this." Randa stood up with some papers and books in her hands, Danny did the same. He was confused and needed to know what she knew. "Don't you get it?" It was certain he didn't. "I lost it. I LOST THE LETTER!!" She threw the papers and books down and ran away in tears once again. Danny stood there dumbfounded as the papers fluttered to the ground.  
  
ANOTHER NOTE: Ok...sorry I gave you another short one, but I couldn't really think of what to say. I have an idea of how to continue from here. Tell me what you think. 


	10. Jo and Kate

AUTHORS NOTE: Here's another chapter...I'm still thinking about what to do next. Tell me what you think *****i don't own anything*****  
  
"Kate?" Jo McGuire said in shock as she opened the front door. "Why aren't you in school?"  
  
It was Tuesday morning and Kate thought it best she skip school, so she could talk to Jo alone. Lizzie would be at school now, so there would be no interruptions. She had some serious news to deliver, but as Jo said her name Kate's mind went blank. She tried her best to remember what brought her here.  
  
*****  
  
"I can't do that, Kate." Lizzie said as she hugged her pillow and sat down on her bed.  
  
"Why not?" Kate could sense Lizzie wanted the matter dropped and the question left unanswered, but she couldn't do that. This conversation had been opened for discussion previously, on many occasions, but was never closed. Before Kate could repeat herself, there was a knock on the door. Lizzie seemed incapable of sound so Kate did the talking. "Who is it?" She asked the closed door.  
  
"Its me." The door slowly opened to reveal a spiky haired young man.  
  
"Matt, get out. Lizzie and I are...."  
  
"No..he can stay." The words came out in a short whisper that was hard to hear, but Matt seemed satisfied as he closed the door behind him. "He knows."  
  
"Wait!" Kate was furious and confused and couldn't control which emotion she shared. "He knows?" Lizzie and Matt said nothing, they just nodded. "So you told him, but you wont tell them?"  
  
"Them? Who's them?" Matt asked as he walked towards Kate.  
  
"She means Mom and Dad, Matt." Again Lizzie only spoke in whispers.  
  
"Well, why wont you tell them?" Matt looked questionably at Lizzie; Kate did the same. Lizzie looked back and forth. First at Matt, then at Kate, and then back at Matt. She couldn't take any more of this interrogation.  
  
She screamed at the top of her lungs. "I just cant. Don't you realize that once they find out the real me, they'll turn their backs on me. People have been doing that to me my WHOLE life and I cant deal with it again, especially not from them. Stop questioning, just stop. LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" With that she ran for the bathroom.  
  
******  
  
"Is everything all right?" Jo McGuire's voice snapped Kate back to reality and the task at hand.  
  
"No...everything isn't all right. We need to talk."  
  
ANOTHER NOTE: Ok its short. Sorry...tell me what you tink..i'll try and update tomorrow. 


	11. The Secrets Out

NOTE TO READERS: OK here it is..the new chapter. Tell my what you think. Sorry i haven't updated in a while, but because of field hockey...I'll probably only update on weekends from now on..sorry. Oh there was a mistake in the last chapter.I said it was Monday when it was really Tuesday.********i own nothing*******  
  
Four very different young men walked into Hilridge High on that Tuesday morning to expect the usual, friends, teachers, and homework, but they were wrong, very wrong.  
  
~~~~~ As Dave walked to his locker, he felt as if he was being followed, although he turned his head and found no one there. He tried to shake the feeling, but couldn't help to look over his shoulder every so often.  
  
"I can't believe you did it. Our Dave ACTUALLY did it." A voice appeared out of nowhere and then a face to go with it. It was Stan, one of Dave's film buddies. Just as Dave opened his mouth to respond to his friend's outburst, more voices came. All were from the same film group. Dave was confused at what was going on, until he reached his locker and saw the photocopied paper taped to it. Immediately his jaw dropped, along with all his books, as he tore the paper off from the locker and read.  
  
Although the first page was unfamiliar, he recognized the second and third one. He had seen the same letter, when Randa had approached him only days before.  
  
As his film buddies saw the expression on Dave's face, they knew the information wasn't false. "So its true, you did have sex." There was silence only for a moment, then the circle gathered around Dave and soon turned to cheers.  
  
Although they had one several awards in film festivals, the Visual Aide Department wasn't very popular in the highschool. Hardly any of them had actually had girlfriends, and none of them had ever gone all the way with any of the girls willing to date them. They rejoiced over their friends victory, until Dave snapped out of a shocked state of mind and soon turned to hate.  
  
"SO WHAT?!" He snapped. "Yes, I had sex, so what's the big deal?!"  
  
The group looked at each other in confusion, until Stan looked directly at him and whispered, "What was it like?" ~~~~~ "Randa! Stop! Cant you hear me?" Randa did here Danny call her name, but thought it better not to speak to him after the events that had taken place only yesterday. She just continued walking down the hall to her first class, with a faster pace. He caught up anyway and stopped right in front of her. She was forced to a halt.  
  
"I really don't feel like talking right now." Randa bit her lip to stop her tears from falling.  
  
"I wasn't completely sure what was going on yesterday, but when I saw THIS taped to my locker this morning, I got a pretty good idea." Danny pulled out a few stapled papers and dangled them in front of Randa's face. She read the first page to herself.  
  
"My sources recently gave me a little tip on the ever so popular, Lizzie McGuire. Apparently the little slut went and got herself pregnant. Oh so you want proof, flip the page and you'll get it all right."  
  
Just then Randa grabbed the papers out of Danny's hand fiercely almost ripping them in half. She turned the page, but already knew what the following sheets would hold, her letter, the one she had lost. Looking around she saw more copies on the wall. Randa ran to a wall of lockers and started tearing them off the wall, but immediately realized they were everywhere. She fell to the floor in defeat.  
  
Randa cried, "They know, they all know." Then added in a whisper, "And its all my fault." ~~~~ Ethan strutted his way through the crowd. All eyes were on him, like always, as he ran his fingers through his hair. He walked over to a congregation of cheerleaders, like he did every morning.  
  
"Yo foxy ladies, which one of ya fine piece of ass, want the plezur of accompin' me to the movies tonight."  
  
There was no response and an erie silence a foot. They slowly departed, but not before one handed him the same note both Dave and Danny had received ~~~~ Larry stood there unsure if he was dreaming or not. He just kept staring at his name on the paper, hoping he had misread it or that there was another Larry Tudgeman he didn't know about.  
  
"Its not possible, I couldn't have gotten her pregnant...could I? I've....I've....gotta find her."  
  
Larry ran down the hall towards nothing and kept repeating her name over and over again. Every minute he sped up, faster and faster. Nothing matter, nothing but finding Lizzie. The mocking, the staring eyes, were all out of reach. They didn't exist to him, nothing did. Right then, a class room door sprung open. The last thing Larry saw was "204," then fell to the ground. ~~~~ Lizzie looked all around, in search of some confinement. She needed someone to talk to, someone she could trust, Kate, but she was no where to be found.  
  
"Where is she?" Lizzie thought to herself.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" A cold chill ran down Lizzie's spine as she turned to face a very angry Ethan.  
  
"I'm just walking." Lizzie answered, in her "popular" tone. She didn't need anyone getting suspicious of what was going on, especial not Ethan.  
  
"Very funny!" His voice was cold and annoyed. He handed her the note and Lizzie read in shock. Looking around, she saw them everywhere. The tears began to fall as Ethan grabbed her arm hard and pulled her close to him. "Listen to me, BITCH. Everyone in school thinks that I'm the father, but you better tell the truth if you know what's good for you." He let go of his grip before continuing. "You know," he chuckled, "I ALMOST feel kind of sad for that bastard child. It'll kill itself when it finds out it has a slut for a mother."  
  
The tears were coming faster now and no matter what Lizzie did, they wouldn't stop. The mocking faces were surrounding her and the laughter filled her ears. She had to get out of there, but no matter how far she ran, they were right behind her. Soon she saw the exit and spree of hope came into her heart. She was almost out the door when she was stopped by a deep voice.  
  
"Where do you think you're going Miss." Principal Sulivan said.  
  
"I...I...was just gonna...get some air...some fresh air. That's it..fresh air." Lizzie forced a smile in hopes he would believe her, but of course he didn't. He just pointed her in the opposite direction to class. The bell had already rung, so the halls were empty now. She walked down the hall as if it was death row, soon be awaiting her final judgment.  
  
Lizzie whispered to herself, "I'll never survive."  
  
ANOTHER NOTE: OK there you have it. Sorry about cliff hangers. tell me your thoughts, bad, good, whatever. 


	12. Staring Eyes

NOTE TO READERS: yes I updated...go me...ok here you go tell me what you think....***I own anything****  
  
Lizzie slumped a little deeper into her seat praying that if she got deep enough, she'd disappear completely. Whispers of her recent "situation" poisoned her ears, and staring eyes blinded her vision. It had only been five minutes into the class, but already it felt like an eternity.  
  
"Lizzie!?!" a voice came out of nowhere. "LIZZIE!?!"  
  
Lizzie wasn't sure if it was in her head or not, until she looked up to see Larry Tudgeman standing over her desk. His hand was covering his nose and most of his face and little drips of red were falling slowly to the floor from under his hand.  
  
"Lizzie, there you are." All eyes were on them and gasps began to fill the room, but Larry didn't seem to care. He just continued speaking, but at a faster pace now. "I just found out about, what happened. I'm sorry. I....I.....didnt mean to do it. Please forgive me! PLEASE!"  
  
He seemed to beg now, Lizzie had no response; she sat in silence. Larry finally took his hand off his face and Lizzie could she that it was bleeding, badly. It was also horribly bruised, possibly broken. Larry noticed the blood falling from his face now and spoke a little dizzy, "Oh....is...is..that blood." Then he fainted to the floor.  
  
Lizzie stood up about to say something, but couldn't form any words. The faces were too much for her now, she wanted nothing more to leave, she needed to escape. She pushed her way out of the class and ran as fast as possible towards the exit once again. Luckily the principal was no where in sight.  
  
Lizzie was running towards her house. Even though her car was in the parking lot, she didn't seem to be think clearly. Her house wasn't very far and could see her front door after only 6 minutes. It seemed like heaven to turn the door knob and to enter.  
  
"Lizzie? Lizzie, is that you?" It was glorious to hear her mother's voice, until she entered the living room and saw the tears in her mother's eyes.  
  
"What's wrong." Lizzie asked, but she was answered when she saw Kate sitting on the couch next to her.  
  
Lizzie whispered to herself, "They know, she knows, and soon the entire world would know too."  
  
ANOTHER NOTE: so what do you think??? 


	13. WHORE!

Lizzie turned away from her mother. It was death to face her now, but the silence filling the room was killing her anyway.  
  
"Honey," Jo began, speaking through her tears. "Kate just told me an interesting story. Look, Lizzie, if you tell me she's wrong and that it's all lies, I'll believe you. I swear to God, I will believe. Is it true?"  
  
Lizzie turned around to see her mother. There were tears down her cheeks and red in her eyes. Although they only met eye contact for a few seconds, the expression on Lizzie's face had answered Jo's question. Lizzie opened her mouth, but couldn't bare to speak, she ran upstairs in tears. Jo quickly followed.  
  
After entering her room, Lizzie jumped to her bed, soaking her pillow with tears. Jo sat down on the bed, beside her and put her hand gently on her daughter's back.  
  
"Honey, its ok. I know young girls today feel pressured by some young men to...." Jo began, but was immediately stopped by her daughter, talking into her pillow. "What sweetie, I couldn't understand you."  
  
Lizzie lifted her head and whispered. "I wasn't pressured by men." Then she began to shout, "I did it willingly. I pressured THEM, not the other way around. I jump into THEIR beds, not them into mine." Jo held a confusing look upon her tear-wet face. "Don't you get it! I'm a slut, a whore. I'm nothing, but a dirty, little, WHORE!" Lizzie cried even harder now.  
  
"Lizzie, dear, listen to me." Jo turned her daughters head, so she faced her. "Listen to me, you're NOT a whore. You're Lizzie McGuire, my sweet child."  
  
"SWEET CHILD!! Would a sweet child sleep with everyone in school? Would a sweet child cry herself to sleep EVERY night, because she felt so dirty? Would a sweet child get herself pregnant and not even know who the father is?"  
  
Jo sat there dumbfounded, staring into space. Her daughter had just revealed too much for her handle and there were no words to respond to. Her daughter, her little angle, had just turned into the devil.  
  
  
  
Soon Kate, who had been sitting through the entire scene in complete silence, began to try and reassure herself, "Kate, you HAD to tell her. You did the right thing." Sadly, it didn't work.  
  
Her efforts were quickly put to a halt when the dinging of the doorbell filled her ears. Looking towards Lizzie's room then towards the front door she spoke once again, "I guess I'll get it."  
  
"Kate?! I guess its true what they say, loser of a crowd are lame together." Claire said, in a nasty tone, as Kate opened the door.  
  
"Claire? What are you doing......"  
  
"Shush." Claire said, cutting off Kate, while putting her finger to her lips. "I have no time to chat, the limo's waiting outside. I'm here on business."  
  
"Business?" At first Kate was confused, but then she remembered all her trips of "business" she had done when she was in the "in-crowd."  
  
"Just do me a little favor, wont you? I need you to give this to Lizzie for me." Claire quickly handed, what looked like a letter to Kate. She read the, handwritten, three pages, starting with an anonymous letter and ending with a list, in shock. Kate could tell the first page was Claire's handwriting. Kate filled with rage, until Claire spoke again, then she was pissed beyond all reason.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I have PLENTLY of copies." Claire added, while blowing on her manicured nails, then looked up and continued, "and so does the WHOLE student body." Claire's laugh was evil and what scared Kate even more, was that she used to have the same one.  
  
"How could you be so cruel? Don't you realize how hurt she is?"  
  
At first it seemed as if Kate had hit a soft spot in Claire, until she saw Claire's smile, "Of course I do, that's why it's so funny. You would have found it HILARIOUS if you hadn't become, well, who you are now. In fact, you probably would have thought of it yourself. No wait; I was always the brilliant one, wasn't I? I'll tell you what, I MAY consider letting you be part of my crew once again, if you help me to destroy the slut Lizzie. So, wadda ya say. Which do you choose, me or her. You can become popular once again, or you can stay with her and I'll make sure, personally, that you become an even bigger loser than you are now."  
  
Kate stood in the doorway, unsure of what to say. The sobs coming upstairs filled her ears and Claire glare blinded her.  
  
"Kate, I don't have all day. It's now or never. Popularity, or loser lifetime? 


	14. Pregnancy Problems Called Dad

NOTE TO READERS: Here you go, the next chapter. Enjoy.  
  
Kate shook her head, coming back from her trance and smirked with confidence, "Lizzie or you? Well, that's an easy one."  
  
Claire seemed to know what was coming and smiled devilishly in her accomplishment, until the door slammed in her face.  
  
Behind the oak of the McGuire's front door, Claire could hear yelling, "FUCK YOU, I chose Lizzie!"  
  
It was the first time Kate had stood up to Claire, to anyone in fact, ever since her trip to end a life. Excitement filled her for a brief moment, then she remembered Lizzie. She had to help her, she needed to think of a plan, but her mind was blank and disappointment in herself was full. Rushing up the stairs she could hear Lizzie yelling and her mother sobbing. Kate decided it would be best to go and leave this to Mrs. McGuire, until there was a scream followed by silence. She ripped the door opened to see Jo huddled over her daughter, in silent panic. Lizzie seemed to be breathing through pain and holding her stomach.  
  
Lizzie looked up, pale as ever, "Something's wrong."  
  
Kate soon went into complete breakdown, unaware of what she, herself, was doing. Somehow, though, she called the hospital and began to comfort both mother and mother-to-be.  
  
"Miss McGuire?" A distant voice spoke. "Miss McGuire, can you hear me?"  
  
Lizzie nodded, although she kept fading in and out of darkness. She tried her best to stay awake, but sleep seemed to be the easy way out and Lizzie needed an easy road.  
  
The voice spoke again, "Miss McGuire, stay with me. You have to stay with me." But that took too much effort for Lizzie, effort that she didn't have. All those restless nights seemed to be catching up with her now and sleep was all she wanted, and sleep is what she chose.  
  
  
  
"Lizzie, wake up Lizzie."  
  
Even though Lizzie blinked a few times to get used to the light, her vision was still impaired. Soon she realized she was in a hospital room, surrounded by worried faces, but couldn't remember why she was there. Looking down at herself, there were so scrapes, no bruises, but then it hit her.  
  
"Is the baby alright! God please tell me my baby is alright!" The last sentence came to a surprise to Lizzie, it was the first time she had admitted to herself, or anyone, that this living thing growing inside of her was a baby, not a curse, and that indeed it was hers.  
  
"Don't worry Miss McGuire." The voice revealed itself to be a middle aged man, with a mustache and hospital scrubs. "Everything is alright. We just had a little scare."  
  
"WE?!" Lizzie yelled. "We just had a scare? Excuse me, but you're not the one sitting in a hospital bed. You're not the one who doesn't know what is going on!"  
  
The doctor just chuckled, "Well, she's going to be fun during delivery, isn't she?"  
  
"Wait delivery? You mean, the baby...."  
  
"Everything is fine Miss McGuire. As I was saying, there was a little scare. The pain you felt earlier was due to malnutrition. Have you been having trouble sleeping lately?"  
  
Lizzie stared blankly at this man, as if he knew all her secrets and soon he would tell the world.  
  
"Look, you have to realize that you're sleeping, eating, and even living for two now. You have to take care of yourself. I have another patient to attend to, so I'll check in on you later."  
  
Lizzie looked around the hospital room and saw familiar faces, her mother, trying her hardest not to cry and miserably failing, Kate, comforting her, and soon she felt a pair of arms around her. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"  
  
"You actually think I would stay in school while you were lying here, in the hospital. How little do you know me big sis?"  
  
It seemed things were perfect at the moment, no matter how messed up things seemed to be to the outside world, things were perfect in Lizzie's mind. For it had been the first time since freshman that she smiled, really smiled. Lizzie wanted this moment to last forever, but that dream was brought to an abrupt end when the door swung open hard.  
  
"Lizzie, what's going on?" Her father's expression was confused, but worried. All eyes seemed to be on Lizzie again as tears fell down her face once more.  
  
"Sam, honey, I think we should leave Lizzie alone for a little bit." Jo desperately tried to motion to her husband to leave, to take the pain and pressure off of Lizzie.  
  
Sam became mad at this and stood in his place. "No, I'm Lizzie's father, don't I have the right to know what's wrong with my own daughter." Jo again tried to get Sam to leave, but failed miserably.  
  
"Yes you do have the right." Lizzie had been dreading this day since the pee tab turned blue. She knew telling her mother and Matt would be hard, but she also knew that one day they would forgive her. Her father was a different story. Although she loved him, and she knew that he desperately loved her, she didn't know how would he react to news like this. A daddy- daughter relationship was something a girl loved and needed in life to survive, as much as she wanted her friends to care for her, she needed her dad to always look at her as "Daddy's Little Girl." Lizzie was always his little girl, his baby, but after this she was certain she would be his slut and nothing more. Conquering up all her courage, she spoke as loud as she could, which turned out to be no more than a whisper, "I'm pregnant."  
  
Every thing fell silent, except for the rasp of Sam's breathing. "YOU'RE WHAT?!" Sam looked at the faces who avoided seeing him. "And you..." He yelled, not talking to anyone directly. "You knew about this? Who did this to you? It was that Gordo kid wasn't it? I'll teach him!"  
  
He started to leave, but was stopped by Lizzie's beckoning, "Dad, NO. Look at me, don't leave."  
  
"Sam look at your daughter.."Jo began.  
  
"DAUGHTER! I have no daughter!" And with that Sam stormed out.  
  
  
  
ANOTHER NOTE: So, was it good, bad, or just plain weird? 


	15. Encounters

NOTE TO READERS: Hey, look who FINALLY updated this story. Ok I'm sorry it took so long, but I'm doing my best. Tell me what you think, I really want to here from you guys.  
  
  
  
Randa stood outside the room, the numbers on it blaring down at her. She wondered how she had let herself be talked into doing this. It was only a few weeks ago when her life was perfect; she was popular, singing in a band, and in love. Now nothing was what it was before. Recent news of Danny's "situation" had fluttered around school, which put a damper on her popularity and seeing Danny's face was too much to bare so she had no choice, but to leave the band. Randa figured she wasn't thinking clearly or else she would have stood away and looked up to see if her companion was feeling the same.  
  
Dave stood there, dumbfounded, unsure of what to do next. He tried to turn the knob, but his mind was unable to comprehend. After receiving news from a kind, mysterious soul of Lizzie being taken to the hospital, Dave knew he had to see her and straighten everything out. He had planned exactly what he would say and how he would act, but as he tried again to reach for the knob, his mind went blank. He had asked, more like begged, Randa to join him for a little support because he wouldn't let his new friends learn of his past. It seemed that Randa wouldn't be any help for him now, as she glared with evil towards him.  
  
"What?" Dave asked confused. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"  
  
"I can't believe I let you talk me into coming here, here to the hospital to see...HER!" Randa turned away disgusted.  
  
"Talked YOU into coming here. Oh please! I could never talk you into anything, even when we were friends." At first he turned away from her, but then looked straight into her eyes. "Face it, you WANTED to come here!"  
  
Randa cursed at him under her breath, so he couldn't here. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction to know that Dave had gotten her upset.  
  
Just then the hospital door swung open to reveal a very worried Matt. He didn't even notice Randa and Dave standing there; he merely rushed past them, down the hall, and out of sight. Randa and Dave stood there in awe looking down the hall, towards the direction Matt had run.  
  
"Miranda? Gordo?" They both turned their attention to the hospital room, once again, unsure of what was to happen next.  
  
_______________________  
  
Matt ran past the exit of the hospital and towards the parking lot. He prayed it wasn't too late. After running up and down the aisles, he finally saw the olive green Ford, and ran as fast as he could towards it.  
  
After recovering his breath he shouted, "DAD...wait!"  
  
The driver side's window went up before Matt could reach it and the sound of the engine came on. Matt rushed to the window and knocked on it, but the window remained tightly shut. Matt banged harder now, but still received no response. He was about to give up and retrieve to the hospital when the engine shut off. The window still remained closed, but Matt knew this was the best he would get at the moment.  
  
"Dad," Matt spoke soft at first, but then became more confident, "You can't just do what you just did." Then he's voice became angry and harsh, "Lizzie is lying up there, in the hospital, and you treat her like dirt. Yes, she's pregnant. Yes, she made a mistake, but that doesn't give you the right to treat her that way." There was still no motion from the inside of the car as Matt spoke again. "Don't pretend like you don't hear me, or that you did nothing wrong. You just said you didn't have a daughter, when in fact you do and she's lying up there crying her eyes out. And she's not crying because she's pregnant, right now she could care less about that in fact, she's up there, with a broken heart caused by her own father. She hates herself so much right now only for one reason, because you're hurting. I know it's hard to deal with, but when you said that to Lizzie in her condition, I lost so much respect for you. You're supposed to be her father, but up there, just before, you were..."  
  
Just then the car engine came on and the car backed up from the parking space, fast. The screeching of the tires into the paved parking lot, cut Matt's angry tone off, and he shook his head at the car in the distance. As he walked back into the hospital he couldn't help, but wonder, if he had gotten through to his father, had any effect, or just made everything worse.  
  
ANOTHER NOTE: Ok, tell me what you think. Sorry that its so short. 


	16. Dave, not Gordo

NOTE TO READERS: I was told that my chapters are too short, well I hope this one is better. Sorry it takes me so long to update but I just want to make it perfect. If something doesn't flow right I spend the time to make it perfect. That's how I write, I hope the readers of this story wont get too frustrated about having to wait, but if you do, I'm sorry. Please ENJOY!  
  
"Miranda! Gordo!" Jo McGuire yelled for a third time trying to get Randa and Dave's attention, but it didn't seem to do much good. They remained, expressionless, in the doorway.  
  
"They aren't Miranda and Gordo anymore." Lizzie sadly whispered, looking down at the hospital sheets while sitting up in the bed. Finally, both Randa and Dave expressed their presence in the room, by looking around, obviously uncomfortable.  
  
"Yeah," Kate said, trying to break the tension, but her voice wouldn't stop trembling. "They.... uh...change their.... n.. names, they go by...R..R...Randa and Dave, now." She started breathing regularly when she finished, but avoided eye contact with all.  
  
"Oh." Jo looked around the room, full of fidgety teenagers, moving her eyes from one to the other. She giggled slightly, and suddenly the room filled with nervous laughter. "Well, today has been a little...." Jo giggled instead of actually saying the word. The awkwardness had finally gotten to her.  
  
Lizzie soon noticed her mother's state and felt that she had put Jo through enough tragedy already. She quickly looked straight at Kate to get her attention. As Kate turned towards her, Lizzie motioned towards her mother and nodded. Somehow, Kate understood and instantly left the room, taking Jo with her.  
  
Soon the room fell to complete silence. The three, once best friends who used to tell each other everything, couldn't even bare to look at one another. It hurt Lizzie so much that she couldn't tell them everything she was feeling, but that was the way her life was now. She only believed in lying, secrets, and beyond anything, hiding.  
  
Lizzie tried constantly to think of something to say, as well as the others among her, but no one spoke a word. There were no words to fix their problems and nothing anyone could do to repair the lost friendship between the three. Lizzie looked to the floor, disgusted with herself and sighted the camera bag lying on the floor with the strap tightly held in Dave's trembling hand. Once again Lizzie thought back to the old times, the good times, back when her biggest worries were nothing more than dealing with a crush, or doing good on a test, and no matter what happened, Miranda and Gordo would always be there.  
  
The memories flooded Lizzie's mind so fast, that despite all her years of hiding her emotions, she couldn't help but smile and before she realized it, she had spoken. "I can't believe you still carry that around EVERYWHERE!"  
  
Dave and Randa soon found themselves giggling slightly. It broke the silence, as well as the tension, for a brief moment, but once again the room became dead silent and all six eyes were avoiding contact. The silence seemed to be getting to Randa more than the others and the frustrated look lying on her face showed her irritation.  
  
"How could you lie like that?!" Randa burst out. Dave stood there, confused. Although he was usually the best at reading between the lines, he couldn't comprehend this and was about to speak up, until Lizzie beat him to it.  
  
"I...." was all Lizzie could say, before Randa went on a rampage.  
  
"You KNOW it's not HIS!!"  
  
Dave's expression became more distorted at this, "What am I missing?" Both girls just ignored him, they were too busy in their own quarrel to fill him in. "What's going on?!"  
  
By now Randa held so much anger for Lizzie that she couldn't help but give some to Dave. "What the FUCK is wrong with you? What do you think I am talking about, math class?" She turned towards Dave and began shouting right in his face, "Think about it, wont you? The list, she's pregnant, MY boyfriend!"  
  
Dave became a little frightened at this. In the past, Miranda would never have yelled at Gordo with so much force, but these were different times, different circumstances, and they all were different people.  
  
Lizzie, who had remained silent until now, spoke up with more force than previously, "Don't yell at him!! He has nothing to do with this!"  
  
At this, Randa grew even angrier, "Don't you DARE tell me what to do. You're the one to give out advice, you dirty WHORE!" Randa walked right up to Lizzie, her finger pointing in her face. "And you know why you did it, why you slept with him?"  
  
"Because you are lousy in bed?" Lizzie said with confidence. She wasn't prepared to respond to Randa's ranting, but Lizzie had been responding to people in her snobby tone for so long, that it slipped out.  
  
Randa was stunned, but not defeated, "NO, you slut! Its because you were jealous! Jealous of what we had and what you never would, a TRUE relationship!"  
  
"Is that jealousy of the relationship in which YOU were always bitchy, or the one in which HE was always horny?!" Although Lizzie felt hatred towards Randa for the betrayal, she knew that Randa was right. Lizzie was a slut and everyone knew, so she used it to her advantage whenever the opportunity arose, and "it" always rose. While Lizzie spoke with anger, she felt guilty at ever word. She felt she would cry again, but knew she had to hide the tears from Randa, so Lizzie would win. It was always about winning in Lizzie's world, if you lost at one thing, you would never succeed again.  
  
Randa couldn't speak anymore. The Lizzie she saw, sitting in the hospital, looked like her old friend, the one she used to confide in and run to for help, but in reality she was just an imposter. She ran out of the room, leaving Dave behind with Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie could handle many situations, lying to her parents, fights with various people, screwing to get ahead, but this was one time she couldn't take it anymore. A confrontation with someone she used to be so close with was too hard for her, and soon the tears began to fall.  
  
Once Dave was out of his state of shock he noticed the drops fall down Lizzie's smooth skin. He didn't think, he just rushed to her side, to comfort. Dave placed his arm around her shoulder and tried to calm her down. Immediately Lizzie embraced Dave with a hug, crying on his shoulder as he hugged her back.  
  
Soon Lizzie realized whose arms she was in. This wasn't Gordo; this was Dave. The same Dave who had found her puking her guts along with the seven beers she had into the toilet, the same Dave who she forced to drink and inevitably slept with, and the same Dave she had ruined everything with. That one night with him changed her views of the Gordo she used to know and love as her best friend and there was nothing to be done to fix that.  
  
Lizzie quickly pushed away from Dave and faced the other direction. He gave up in defeat and walked towards the door. As he stared down at the doorknob once more, his mind became full of every feeling inside him related to Lizzie and turned towards her.  
  
"I don't get you Lizzie."  
  
"What's not to get?" She tried to speak confidently, but it came out hurt and depressed, "I'm pretty, popular, and easy."  
  
"No, your not, well you may be now but," Dave paused and rethought his approach. He spoke with frustration, "Damnit Lizzie, what happened to you? You used to be sweet innocent Lizzie, and now you're...."  
  
"Well things change," She was rude, she had an attitude, she was the Lizzie everyone knew and hated, "Deal with it, wont you?!"  
  
"Not this much! You don't go from pure and righteous one day and the school slut the next." Tears were dripping down Dave's face, but the anger in his voice just became harsher, "One minute your the kindhearted girl I grew up with and the next you're throwing up at a party and sleeping with anyone and now your sitting here, pregnant. One minute your the girl I knew forever, the girl I could always trust, my perfect angel, and now...now...." It was impossible for him to speak due to the tears on his face and inside his heart.  
  
Dave rushed out before another word could be spoken from either of them, slamming the door behind him. Lizzie sat on the hospital bed, staring at the closed door, wishing that in a few seconds it would burst open with an answer to her problems, hoping that if she closed her eyes tight enough, she would awake. She would be back in her old bed, 14 years old again, and never have to replay the night with Dave, for it would have never happened. To her dismay, neither occurred. Instead, she sat there, waiting, wishing, and hoping, as her eyes flooded.  
  
ANOTHER NOTE: So, what did you think? Is it good, bad, or something else. I would LOVE your input. Thanks for reading. 


	17. Fork in the Road of Life

NOTE TO READERS: Hey, sorry about waiting so long to update again. This week has been crazy; my sister was over so I spent lots of time with her. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It may seem a little short, sorry, but I'll try and update sooner to make up for it. ENJOY!!!  
  
Sam McGuire stopped at a red light, trying to remember if he had tipped the maid at the motel he had been staying at for the past three nights. It hadn't been a fine motel, or even a good one, but it was one he could afford and one that would take him away from the pain of reality. There he didn't have to see them, any of them! He never had to lay eyes on the people who were supposed to be the one's he trusted with his life, but that didn't mean he didn't think of them constantly. His only escape was at the office; there all he concentrated on was work, only work. As the light turned green, Sam wondered why he left motel life. As he sped up, he couldn't recall where he was heading, or why he chose to turn left, not right, at the fork in the road. Glancing at the clock, 1:48am, he wondered if he would ever reach his destination.  
  
Sam turned onto a street full of 6 houses, perfectly adjacent from each other. Stopping at the third, he noted the homey feeling overfilling him and parked in the driveway. On the front stairs, made of cement, leading to the door resided two small hand imprints, belonging to a little boy, no older than four and a girl, no older than seven. The big oak tree on the front lawn seemed perfect for two young children to climb on. Stepping on the stairs, he read the name on the front door, "McGuire."  
  
Entering the house, Sam's eyes first moved towards the living room in the distance, where a little girl had taken her first step, as well as her first fall. As a smile widened, he moved his gaze left, towards the kitchen's open doorway. The kitchen held many memories of nights spent eating dinner as a happy family, with the occasionally bickering between brother and sister. Although, by now, it was past 2am, there was still a light on in the kitchen, but Sam moved along anyway. Last he saw the stairs right in front of him, which led to a world where a family slept peacefully, night after night.  
  
The stairs creaked as Sam headed up towards the bedrooms. After reaching the top, he stopped at the first door on the left and peered in. A young man, only 15 years old, snored slightly. There were posters on the walls of rock bands unknown to Sam and pictures of sport teams and players. A shelf above the bed was full of soccer trophies, pictures of friends, and one picture frame, holding a photo of the young man standing with three other people resembling him, which read "My Family."  
  
The smile on Sam's face widened as he headed towards the door directly across from the one he just left. Peering through the slightly opened door, he saw pink painted walls, empty of posters, pictures, and anything except the loneliness of covering. On a dresser, with an attached mirror, lied make-up cases, jewelry boxes, and hair accessories and in the bed was a young women, no older than 17. Seeing her reminded Sam of happy memories they had shared, like when she spoke her first word, "Daddy."  
  
Suddenly the smile faded, as he realized the situation this young one was in now. Images of men touching her, feeling her, and taking away her innocence enraged him. Thoughts of this child having a child herself plagued Sam, as he began to punch the stair railing angrily.  
  
The sound of pounding against wood woke a nervous Jo from a restless nap in the kitchen. She jumped as she heard it again, causing the cup of coffee still in her hand to spill to the floor. The cup followed as the sound reached her ears again. Now she realized it wasn't in her head, caused by late nights consisting of waiting for a missing husband and drinking a full pot of coffee, that in fact, it was real.  
  
Rushing to the stairs and peering up she saw a shell of a man, resembling her lost husband.  
  
"Sam?" Jo whispered.  
  
Her voice sent a warm sensation through Sam's body, for it was Jo's voice that led Sam's heart to her. The bags under her eyes matched the ones under his. Sitting down on the stairs in defeat, Sam cupped his head in his hands. Jo rushed up the stairs and sat beside him, placing his head on her heart.  
  
As the banging had awoken Jo, it had the same effect on Lizzie, who had arrived home from the hospital just yesterday. Lizzie gulped before opening her door slightly, only after the noise had ceased. Outside her room was her father, finally arriving home, crying as her mother comforted, just as Dave had tried to with Lizzie in the hospital. The difference, though, was that her father didn't push away from the caring arms, he only embraced them.  
  
Lizzie stood against the wall inside the bedroom, nearest to the door and slid down to a sitting position. While hugging her knees, and listening to her father's sobs, tears fell down her already tear wet face. She wondered when life had become so complicated and wished with all her might for a way out, anyway to get away from the pain she caused and the lives she ruined. She cried herself asleep, only thinking of the past, when her father told her she would grow up to be fantastic and the disaster she turned out to be.  
  
ANOTHER NOTE: I'd like to say that I don't know exactly how the McGuire's house is set up. I made up the outside and did the rest from memory. Besides I think my version fits the mood better anyway. So what did you think? I love input. Thanks for reading. 


	18. Protecting the Family

NOTE TO READERS: Hey, I did another chapter YAY. Its 3:30am, but I'm in a writing mood and insomnia has overcome me, so I will be continue the next chapter right after updating this one. Enjoy!  
  
A week past by for the McGuire's, but still Lizzie and Sam hadn't exchange a single word. By the time Lizzie would wake in the morning, Sam was already at work and when he arrived home, from working late every night, he would rush to the computer and continue working until he went to bed. After Sam's scene on the stairs Lizzie gave him the space he needed, by remaining upstairs, in bed all day and night.  
  
Although Lizzie was upset by the situation with her own father, Matt seemed to hurt more inside. He would completely deny that Sam was even in the picture. If the name "Sam" was even mention, Matt would respond with a sneer and stomp away.  
  
Jo soon realized the distress within her own family and although she usually was the one to resolve the problems, she didn't have the answers to this one. Everyday she would wake up, see Matt off to school and Sam off to work, and then spend the day questioning whether to talk to Lizzie or not, but she never did.  
  
School wasn't a safe place for Lizzie anymore and Jo sensed it, but she wasn't sure Lizzie's room was secure either. The endless sobs started in Lizzie's room, but ended in Jo's heart. It killed her inside to think of her little girl spending her days and nights crying her eyes out, and hurt more than ever to know that there was nothing she could do about it. Finally, Jo decided that, although she could not provide right decisions on Lizzie's life circumstances, she would help Lizzie's education and hire a tutor. This way she would be able to get a high school diploma without the hassle of others' mocking voices and questioning looks.  
  
On Tuesday Lizzie sat on the couch in the living room, awaiting her unknown tutor. After her mother had a talk with Principal Sulivan, he agreed to send over, as he put it "One of my top students who are willing to give up their free time to help those who need it, for a small fee of course." After negotiations on a pricing plan were established, the tutor was hired. Lizzie still did not know the identity of this student because Principal Sulivan had not decided on a final decision until that morning.  
  
At three o'clock, on the dot, the doorbell rang. Jo answered it, once seeing the tense look lying on her daughter's face. She thought this might have been a bad idea, especially since the teacher would be one of Lizzie's fellow students that probably had teased Lizzie previously for her predicament.  
  
Jo sighed while placing her hand on the cold doorknob, wondering if she should keep it closed and rush to the living room to comfort Lizzie. Quickly she thought against it, knowing that with the baby coming Lizzie would need at least a high school degree in order to provide a life for the little one. She turned the knob slowly, taking deep breaths as she proceeded. Finally she opened the door and stared in shock at the person who had rung the doorbell.  
  
Lizzie perched over the couch, trying to see towards the door, but couldn't see the mystery tutor. She gave up and returned to the television program that had grabbed her attention earlier.  
  
"Elizabeth," Jo cleared her throat and said Lizzie's first name as if to impress company. To show that even though bad things were happening to her family, they hadn't lost their class or politeness. Lizzie thought it was her mother's way of hiding. It was ironic, Lizzie thought, that Jo hid just like her daughter. Except Jo hid to protect her family, while Lizzie hid to better herself.  
  
Lizzie stood up, staring at the floor. She was too nervous to see whom Principal Sulivan had sent. The, still mystery to Lizzie, tutor held their hand towards Lizzie and she could see it shaking slightly. After gathering up enough courage to place her hand in the one before her, she looked into the eyes of the person standing before her and was overcome by shock, becoming even tenser than before.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Lizzie gulped and responded, shaky, "Umm...Hi...Larry."  
  
ANOTHER NOTE: So what did you think? Did you expect it? Did you like it, hate it? I love input so feel free to leave a note. 


	19. Oblivious

NOTE TO READERS: Hey there, YAY I updated. This site isn't working right for me, but I'll try and update soon. Sorry it took so long. Thanks for all the reviews, I just realized I have over 200 reviews. It's funny because when I started I didn't even think I'd make it to 10. Thanks to all.  
  
After Jo had excused herself from Lizzie and Larry, the teenagers sat down on the couch, expecting to begin the tutoring session. Neither was ready for what was truly at hand.  
  
Both were tense, this was obvious, but both, for different reasons. Lizzie knew Larry would mock her with staring eyes, just like all the others and was trying to prepare herself for the worst taunting, and miserly failing. She would glance around the room three times before glaring at Larry. Then she would look around nervously once again, only to continue the vicious cycle.  
  
Larry seemed too occupied twiddling his thumbs to notice Lizzie's eyes, moving back and forth. At moments Lizzie found herself staring at the white bandage lying on Larry's nose. As she had thought previously, Larry's nose was, in fact, broken.  
  
"Li..Li..Lizzie?" Lizzie sensed the tense voice in the room and looked straight at him, but he only glared into space, as if talking to someone in a far off distance.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I want you to know that no matter what happens, I'll take care of you, for it is mostly my fault why this happened." Lizzie sat there, in complete silence after this, which caused Larry to look at her. "Right? Lizzie?"  
  
"Didn't you see the list?" Larry nodded as if it couldn't be true. "The list.the names on it were all true. You aren't the only one who could..be..the.the.father."  
  
Lizzie saw the hurt in his eyes at the mention of the unforgettable list and she wished she didn't have to talk about this anymore, let alone have lived through it. She placed her hand on Larry's shoulder, trying best to calm him. Immediately his eyes were fixed on her hand, touching her. It sent tingles down his spine as he remembered the fist time she had been so gentle towards him, or had even touched him, in anyway.  
  
**************  
  
It was mid-July and a scared Larry sat alone on a king-size bed, in an upstairs bedroom within Ethan's house, awaiting his unknown fate. He had only returned home that morning at around 8, it was close to midnight. The beginning of his summer was spent as a counselor at a month long computer camp. When he had returned home, he had discovered a message on the answer machine, instructing Larry to meet someone special at Ethan's Party, in the upstairs room, second door on the left.  
  
Suddenly, the bedroom door opened and laughter from the party downstairs seeped through. A goddess, in Larry's eyes, began her way towards the bed, seeming not able to walk a straight path.  
  
As she began to unbutton her black blouse, he commented, "Lizzie, you know you don't have to do this."  
  
Although Lizzie knew Larry's sincerity was never false, she also knew that in this situation, there wasn't the option of saying no. If that happened, she would owe him, and in Lizzie's world everyone had to owe HER things, not the other way around. She smiled slightly and undid her blouse completely. Then took it, along with her tight jeans, completely off.  
  
"Don't you want me?" Her voice was both hurt and seductive, as she stood there in nothing but black panties and a black bra.  
  
When Lizzie heard no more objections, she crawled into bed with him and proceeded. This was her first "payment" to Larry, but not the last. Lizzie had a pretty organized method of paying her clients, but Larry turned out to be a special case. At the end of junior year, instead of merely letting her copy his answers on the finals, Larry broke into the school's computer system and changed all her grades to A's. And, if that wasn't enough, he allowed Lizzie to cheat off of him during the SAT's. Lizzie knew that he deserved much more than the usual fair. This boy would do anything for Lizzie, even before sex was offered, and that's where the problems began.  
  
Afterwards, Lizzie climbed out of bed and began putting her clothes back on, just like she did after every time with one of her clients. Larry stared at her, with more than lust in his eyes, and more than a smile on his face.  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
"Yea?" She wasn't really listening, or was listening, but not really caring about the words. Lizzie simply sat on the bed and proceeded to put on her shoes.  
  
"I love you."  
  
It didn't seem to faze Lizzie, as she walked out of the room and back towards the party. Larry hadn't realized that only a few moments later Lizzie had found Ethan and was with him, as a love-struck Larry remained in bed, alone.  
  
**********  
  
"How could I be so stupid? How could I be so FUCKING dumb?"  
  
Larry began to pace back and forth in the McGuire living room. Every so often, pulling at his hair. Lizzie sat there, unsure of what to do. She wanted to ask him, desperately, why he was upset, but couldn't bare to do it. Comforting wasn't an issue either, but she feared if something wasn't done soon, Larry would certainly rip his head bald.  
  
"Larry?" Her voice trembled as she fought back tears. "Larry, why would you think that?"  
  
The pacing and the pulling stopped, as he sat down beside Lizzie, once again, in silence. He looked straight into her crystal eyes and searched for truth, but could only see emptiness. Larry hated himself for being so oblivious, and despised himself for opening his heart to only have it crushed.  
  
"Larry, why did you say that?"  
  
"I.I.I.." He began, still not wanting to talk. Her voice ringing in his ear enraged him as he spoke again. "I hate myself. I'm supposed to be one of the top students in school and I was too RETARDED to even notice. Damnit, why did I have to fall in love with you and lose my virginity to you?"  
  
At this, he turned away from her. Larry picked up a World History book from his bag and began the lesson. Confronting her was too much to bare now. Too much had spilled from his heart and to her ears. Neither of them talked to each other for the rest of the session. Lizzie remained in utter silence, shocked too much to even listen, but it didn't matter because Larry wasn't even paying attention to his own voice. He knew on their first night together Lizzie had many secrets that were unknown to him. Larry never asked, but now he wished he had.  
  
Lizzie glanced at Larry periodically, trying to read his thoughts. He turned to be as complicated as Lizzie, herself. Then, in an instant, she saw a tear roll down his cheek gently. Just then, Lizzie wished herself invisible, for she had succeeded again, in ruining another life and destroying another's soul, not just Larry's, but also her own.  
  
ANOTHER NOTE: so.what did you think? 


	20. Doctor's Visit

NOTE TO READERS: OMG, look who FINALLY updated. I've been sick all week. The flu is going around my school, but apparently I caught something else, and now that's going around school. Anyway, sorry it took a while to update. I've been a little skeptical on how to continue. It's hard, I already know the ending but I can't think of the middle too well.  
  
MORBIDITY: I'm not sure how many chapters there are going to be. I just think them up and put them on paper. But there will be a few more, because in the last chapter Lizzie was only about 3 months pregnant. I'm going to go through the pregnancy and do my best to build up suspense. But I will jump time every so often because if you didn't realize the last 13 chapters all occurred around the same week. If I continue the story, telling what happens everyday, then there would be a LOT of chapters.  
  
OTHERS: A lot of people have been asking me who the father is. Well, I'm not going to reveal that until it occurs in the story. If I tell you, then the story wouldn't have as much meaning. I haven't told anyone who the father is, although I have been pleaded too, I just don't think its fair to everyone else and to yourself. If you read a book and read the ending first, it would be pretty boring to read the rest of the book. So, if you'll bare with me, you will find out sooner or later.  
  
Now on to the story, enjoy.  
  
Every weekday for the following two months, Larry would show up for the tutoring sessions at exactly three and leave at six. He never spoke a word, not referring to something besides the lesson, except on Fridays when he collected his weekly pay. Only then, though, he spoke to Jo, never Lizzie.  
  
"Miss McGuire, the doctor can see you now."  
  
"Honey," Jo said to her expressionless daughter, sitting beside her. "They're calling you."  
  
Lizzie looked to her mother, no emotion lying on her face, for there were no more emotions left inside of her. Jo led her daughter to the doctor's office, trying best to comfort, but failing. Jo turned her face when she felt a tear descending from her eye, but it didn't matter. Lizzie never noticed, she seemed to be dead to the world and had been for quite some time now. Although inside millions of feelings and memories ripped her apart non-stop, on the outside Lizzie showed no signs.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Matt and Kate sat on the couch nervously awaiting the results from Lizzie's tests. Two weeks ago, Jo suggested that Lizzie have a check up to see if mother and baby were well. She would have done it sooner, but wanted to wait until Lizzie was more adjusted, a desire that would never come.  
  
When the day of Lizzie's appointment came, Jo thought it best if Kate and Matt stood behind. Matt began to protest, but Kate cut him off, reassuring Jo they would wait at the McGuire's household.  
  
Sounds of footsteps descending the stairs broke the silence between the two.  
  
Approaching the stairs, leading to the front door, followed by Kate, Matt found Sam McGuire about to sneak out. Since Sam didn't attend work on Saturdays Matt was surprised to see him standing there, before him. He usually spent them sleeping, only to wake for meals. Even then, food was left outside his door so there was no reason  
  
to leave the emptiness of the room. When he saw the suitcase residing next to Sam, he knew all to well of what he planned.  
  
Neither spoke, they just stood there, staring at one another. Sam looked towards the front door, saying nothing, but obviously unhappy with what he planned on doing. Matt took one step closer to the man formally known as his father, but now he wasn't sure what Sam's purpose was in his life. Matt shook his head, mostly in defeat, but partly trying to make him stay and be the father he knew was inside this man. A single tear escaped from Sam, but he did not wipe it away. Placing his hand on the doorknob, he looked towards his only son, the only heir to his name, still unable to find words. Their eyes locked and Matt could see deep inside his father's soul. Although Sam's body language showed him deserting the family in their time of need, his eyes were a completely different story. They spoke of sorrow and fear. Matt nodded towards him, upset, but knowing nothing could keep this man here and with that, he was gone.  
  
"Matt," Kate sympathized while placing her hands on his shoulders trying her best to comfort.  
  
Matt stood there, staring at the door. Breaking away from Kate, he slowly walked to the mantle in the living room, with Kate following. Many pictures of the family were lying on it. Then, a sudden urge filled him, much like the first time Sam had left, only worse. He had the desire to destroy the world, make them feel like he did. If his world wasn't intact, why should anyone else's be?  
  
Suddenly, Matt found himself throwing the photos across the room. Glass shattered as he threw a vase to the floor; wood cracked as he punched the walls, and the floor jumped as objects rushed to meet their end.  
  
Looking around, he fell to the floor in tears, grasping his knees for dear life. Kate, who said nothing during Matt's rampage, rushed to his side. He tried to cover his face, hide his tears; he had to be strong, for Lizzie, the family, as well as himself. Kate sat beside him, hugging him, comforting as best she could. As Matt moved his head to her shoulder, she felt the tears fall down her face as well, but wiped them away. Matt had enough on his mind already; she couldn't make the pain worse.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Jo looked over at her daughter, seated next to her in the doctor's office. After a little more than an hour, the tests were completed; they were awaiting the results. It killed her inside and out to see her daughter like this.  
  
During the ultrasound, Jo and Lizzie heard the baby's heartbeat for the first time. It brought Jo back to her pregnancies with Lizzie and Matt. The image of Sam, grasping her hand, and vice versa. The heartbeat of the child, it was magnificent in itself, but sharing it with someone she loved made it so much better. Jo, filled with joy at the sound, but then looked towards Lizzie during her ultra sound and felt another tear coming. Lizzie didn't even realize what was happening. It didn't seem to faze her that the sound was her baby's heart. Lizzie was in a coma to the world, but still awake to the demons inside her mind and soul.  
  
Jo turned away, looking for something else to occupy her, already overfilled head. She saw some diplomas and degrees hanging on the wall and some pictures on the desk. A nameplate next to them read "Dr. Tookman."  
  
"Ok, Miss McGuire, your test results are in.," said Dr. Tookman as he entered. Lizzie stared at him blankly he seemed so familiar. Was this the doctor doing all her exams? Lizzie couldn't remember. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"  
  
The mustache lying on his face seemed to give it away. It was the same doctor who had given her the "malnutrition talk," only three months ago.  
  
"Anyway," the doctor continued quickly when he say Jo tighten, "let me start off by saying both baby and mother to be are in good health." Jo relaxed at this and, although no one could tell, so did Lizzie.  
  
"Now about the other thing you asked, Mrs. McGuire," he said disappointed. Lizzie tried to remember the test and what her mother had asked, but nothing came to her. She merely sat there, still expressing nothing. "You wanted to discuss the likely hood of figuring out the father."  
  
Lizzie jerked up at this, which caused the doctor to stop mid sentence. This was the answer she was looking for. She would finally be able to know who the father was. Knowing in her heart that whatever the answer may be, it would ruin that person's life, but she had to know anyway. If it were Danny's, Miranda and his relationship would be dead, never to be resurrected. If Larry were the father, he would be more hurt than before, for he loved Lizzie, but at the same time hated her. This may drive him off the edge. She knew that if it were Ethan's, though he would deny it. His life wouldn't change. People like him never change. Then there was Gordo. He already hated her and this would drive him farther away from her. "He once was my best friend, but now he can't even bare to look at me," Lizzie thought.  
  
"I'm sorry, there aren't many options here." Dr. Tookman broke Lizzie's thoughts, "You can have a DNA test done," Lizzie looked up, already agreeing to that. "There are some complications though. In order to proceed with a DNA test, we would have to wait until the baby is born, and at least one year old, so as not to harm the child. We would also need the consent of each possible father." Lizzie sank back in her chair, depressed. She knew, none of them would agree to that.  
  
"Anyway," Dr. Tookman said, changing the subject, "I can tell you the conceived date of the child."  
  
He began rummaging through Lizzie's file. Jo put her hand on Lizzie's, but Lizzie made no reaction. She didn't care what was happening. Nothing could fix the mess she called her life. All she wanted to do was go under her covers in her warm bed and wish this all away. She thought if she wished hard and long enough, it would change. It was a desperate feeling she had been having since the beginning.  
  
"Ah," Dr. Tookman spoke again, "the day the child was conceived was August 27th."  
  
Lizzie just got up and headed to the door. Nothing he said was doing any good. He gave her answers, but to the wrong questions. There was nothing this doctor could do for her now. There was nothing anyone could do. It was hopeless; she was hopeless.  
  
Jo followed her daughter, wanting to persuade her to stay, but knew nothing would help.  
  
"Wait!" the doctor called out, "Don't you want to know the sex?"  
  
Jo looked to her daughter, who was facing the door with her hand on the knob. She knew Lizzie wouldn't speak, but either could Jo. The tears she forced to stop were choking her up. Her daughter was in so much pain, and there was nothing Jo could do. She hated that feeling even more than then seeing her daughter like this. She simply nodded towards the doctor.  
  
"Ok, Miss McGuire, you will be having a."  
  
ANOTHER NOTE: I'm evil, aren't I? Sorry about that. I promise to try and update sooner. Tell me what you think. Also, how do you make the words appear bold, underlined, or italics. I save it on my computer in that style, but it doesn't show up when I upload it. If you know, note me or e- mail me at Llisa025@aol.com. Thanks in advance. 


	21. The Snow

NOTE TO ALL: Ok, here is the next chapter..YAY. Sorry if the last chapter was set up weird, it didn't load right. Well its 3:30 in the morning and I got to go before my parents realize I'm still awake. ENJOY!  
  
Lizzie stared out the car window as her mother continued to drive home in silence. The world was staring back at her, mocking her, just like the staring eyes.  
  
There was a light layer of snow covering the ground from a past snowfall. It reminded Lizzie of a time not to long ago and a place not to far away, but impossible to ever reach.  
  
********  
  
"MOM!!" an eight year-old Matt whined, "Lizzie threw a snowball at me!!"  
  
"Lizzie," Jo said to her daughter in the backyard in a tone that let Lizzie know that Jo was reaching her last nerve and if she had to speak with Lizzie again, punishment would be given, "Don't throw snowballs at your brother, play nice."  
  
A smile stretch across Matt's face, letting Lizzie know that he had won, while a frown crossed Lizzie, knowing that she lost the battle, but decided not to lose the war. It was the first snowfall that year, and they had received a foot of snow, so Lizzie wasn't about to waste it by "playing nice." She conjured up a plan in a mere minute and whispered it into, her then best friend, Miranda's ear.  
  
"Ok, Matt," Lizzie said, cheerful, but with a plan unraveling in her mind as she spoke, "We're going to play a game." Matt's eye's gleamed, while Gordo's ears burned when Miranda whispered the plan to him. Ever since they were young, Matt and Lizzie had been close. Lizzie would look after her little brother, while Matt listened to her wisdom. But when Lizzie hit age ten, she began to drift away from her brother, as most, older siblings, do when friends come into the picture. As Lizzie moved away, Matt pulled small pranks, which later in his years became more creative, on Lizzie. She continued, "We are going to play a NICE game of 'hide-and-seek.'"  
  
"Yea, Matt, you hide and then we'll come and find you." Miranda spoke, giggling.  
  
Matt always hid in the same place when they played 'hide-and-seek,' behind the bushes, and Lizzie knew it well, so she figured her plan would be an easy one to unleash. The trio was to sneak up on Matt and bombard him with snowballs. As soon as Matt had disappeared from them, Gordo said he would go around to the back of Matt, so every angle was covered. As the girls approached the bushes, though, they soon realized their plan would be a failure.  
  
"FIRE!!!"  
  
Suddenly, a massive amount of snowballs were flung towards Lizzie and Miranda. Both could see that it wasn't only Matt throwing them; he had gotten some help.  
  
"GORDO!" Miranda and Lizzie screamed, "You're supposed to be on our side."  
  
Gordo smirked, "Hey, I gotta protect my gender. GO BOYS!"  
  
The girls looked at each other in shock and then flung snowballs at the boys. The war lasted about an hour before all four dropped to the cold ground in exhaustion, partly from the war, but mostly from the laughter.  
  
*******  
  
Lizzie slightly smiled at that special memory. It had been a day she would never forget. She never forgot days from her old life; for those were the only times she felt happiness and bliss. She dreamed of days from her old life, but was haunted of days from her new one.  
  
********  
  
"Shit.it's snowing. I hate the snow!" 15 year-old Kate sneered. "Like, it always messes up my perfect make-up."  
  
"Yea, I know." Claire agreed.  
  
"Claire, are you saying my make-up looks bad!" Claire quivered in Kate's power, like usual. Claire used to be second in command, while Kate was the leader, but when sophomore year rolled around, Claire was pushed back to third, while Lizzie became Kate's right wing. She didn't want to be bumped back any further, so every moment of Claire's life was spent meeting everyone of Kate's needs and wants.  
  
Seeing Claire shake seemed to satisfy Kate more than an answer would, so she moved her gaze away from the cowering Claire and towards the nervous Lizzie. "Alright Lizzie, lets review the plan before we go inside."  
  
Lizzie looked towards the rowdy house as Kate spoke. Lizzie had been to many parties, ever since she had become part of the "popular crowd" and knew how to act and what to say because of Kate's pointers, but this party would be different from the rest. This one would open a door Lizzie had bolted away, planning not to unlock until a long time down the road.  
  
"Ok, Lizzie," Kate continued, "Now you remember what you have done at past parties, right?" Past parties were hard to forget. Her experiences with guys had greatly increased after just the first party, when she had given her first blowjob. Thinking back to that day, she couldn't remember his name, or what he looked like, only that it had happen when Steph, one of Kate's many followers, had dared Lizzie to do it, during a game of 'truth- or-dare,' while everyone watched. "Well," Kate smiled confidently, "tonight is your awakening. Tonight, you will take this all one step farther." Lizzie started breathing heavy, fearing what Kate was going to say, "Tonight you lose your virginity!"  
  
Claire and Steph began to cheer at this and entered the party, leaving Kate outside with a trembling Lizzie. Kate saw this, and with the others out of sight, walked up to Lizzie, showing her concern.  
  
"You know Lizzie, you don't have to go through with this."  
  
"Yea, but if I don't, then I wont be popular." Lizzie spoke shaking, but determined, "Just tell me one thing, since you've done this before, does it hurt?"  
  
Kate looked to the ground for an instant, then quickly to Lizzie. Kate knew there was no turning back down. She had set her self out to destroy Lizzie and had to do it. "Do you remember when your mom taught us how to ride bikes?" Lizzie nodded, confused. "Well, it was hard the first time we did it, but by the next week, we were like pros." Kate smiled, remembering, while Lizzie began to understand. It would get easier as she went along; she just needed to get through the first night and the others would be a breeze.  
  
Suddenly, Kate backed up from Lizzie as she noticed others heading towards the house. "So," Kate said, back to her nasty tone, "Are you going to do it, or wimp out and become pathetic Lizzie McGuire again."  
  
Lizzie entered the house and immediately, Kate had pointed out the perfect person for Lizzie's first. He was senior John Keptun. Everyone knew who he was, and everyone knew his motto about girls, "Use 'em, and lose 'em."  
  
Being her first time, Lizzie let John do all the work. He told her what to do and how to do it. It seemed to last forever, but in fact it lasted less than an hour. By the next school day, everyone had heard about Lizzie, the nothing sophomore, getting banged by John, the senior who could have anyone, but chose Lizzie. That day marked a lot of things for Lizzie, losing her virginity, her way to the top of the popularity chain, and the first night she started crying herself to sleep.  
  
*******  
  
A tear rolled down Lizzie's face and she had to turn away from the snow. She couldn't bare to look at it a moment longer.  
  
Jo noticed Lizzie's sudden movement and decided it time to break the dreadful silence. "So, are you happy with the sex?"  
  
Lizzie became confused. The sex? Had her mother been reading her thoughts?  
  
"The sex of the baby, I mean." Jo corrected herself. "Are you happy with it?"  
  
It hadn't even crossed her mind. Lizzie couldn't even remember what the doctor had said. Either way, no good would come from it. When she was younger, Miranda and Lizzie had planned to become pregnant together and to have girls, so they would turn out just like them. Now, though, that was one of her biggest fears. To subject a little girl to grow up to become Lizzie was the cruelest thing Lizzie could think of.  
  
If a boy had resulted from her one night of lust with the mystery man, she was afraid he would grow to resent her for not giving him an older male figure to look up to. The little boy would grow up alone and lost without any one to understand him. Eventually he probably would go searching for his unknown father, only to discover there was no certain answer to who that might be.  
  
"In a few months you will be having yourself a beautiful baby," Jo began, with tears of both joy and sadness filling her eyes, "boy."  
  
ANOTHER NOTE: So, what did you think? 


	22. Mistaken Repercussions

NOTE TO READERS: OK, I FINALLY updated. It took a while this time because I wasn't sure how to go about it. Oh, and since I took so long, I decided to respond to some notes. I read them all, but I've never responded to a lot, so here are some I thought deserved some response.  
  
ANONYMOUS: "Now, why the heck is their snow in California?" Ok, I know the show takes place in California and I know it doesn't snow there, but I never said it was California in my story. I want Hillridge to be just an ordinary town somewhere, anywhere, to say that this sort of thing can happen anywhere.  
  
DRAMADANCER101: I'm not taking a writing class in school at the moment, because they aren't available to freshman in my school. My English teacher wants me to take a creative writing course when I'm a senior, because that is who the class is available to.  
  
ANTI-"I am horrified with the language and morals of this story. Yes, people say those bad words everday, these lustful things happen every day. But does that mean that you have to write about them as something "normal." Does this mean because murders happen everday we need to write about them in a positive light? Of course not. This story is sick. This is not the character Lizzie McGuire. If her self-esteem dropped, she would receive help from her parents and friends, just as the story shows."  
  
Ok, let me first start off by saying, I never showed this in a "positive light." There is pain and inside torture in this story. As you state, "these lustful things happen every day," so why would you want everyone to ignore them. My story speaks of a girl who is innocent, yet guilty at the same time. If her self-esteem drops, then she feels so low that she doesn't think anyone can help her. And as I stated, her only friends LEFT her. She needed to be accepted, her parents already did, but she needs more, peers. Also, this ISNT the show, if you hadn't noticed. Of course the show wouldn't allow this kind of material on the show and I never said they should. Its Disney, little kids watch that channel, of course they wouldn't have this on one of the episodes.  
  
HERE IT IS:  
  
Danny banged even harder now on the drum set, not caring if his beat was off, or that it sounded horrible; nothing seemed to be getting through to him. He just kept staring out in space, while randomly hitting the closet drum. Drew tried repeatedly to get Danny's attention, but nothing seemed to work.  
  
"DANNY!" Drew screamed in Danny's ear, which seemed to finally get Danny out of his trance. Speaking softer now, he joked, "Dude, stick with the bass. You just insulted my drums by playing like that."  
  
"Fuck you, Drew!" Danny was irritated and he thought he had the right to be. Ever since the blow out with Randa three months ago, he wasn't himself.  
  
"Dude, what has been up your ass lately?" Drew was upset with the attitude, but also concerned about his friend. Drew and Danny had known each other since forth grade and had been inseparable ever since. Their band, "Bleed Forever," started in 9th; Drew took the drums while Danny had the bass.  
  
Danny's saddened expression seemed to be enough for Drew. "Don't tell me; its about Randa, isn't it?"  
  
"What else WOULD it be about?!" Danny didn't feel like talking and thought the attitude would force Drew to leave him alone, but of course Drew wouldn't give up so easily.  
  
"Danny," Drew, getting serious, "Look, I realize you're pissed that she did the dumping, but you have to admit, your relationship was a joke."  
  
"A JOKE?! What are you talking about?"  
  
"I mean." Drew began, obviously scared by the outburst. "You cheated on her.." With this, Danny grew angrier. His one mistake with Lizzie had ruined everything and he couldn't take it anymore. When he began to shout, Drew cut him off. "Danny, I'm not talking about Lizzie! You act as if you were this saint in your 7-month relationship, except with Lizzie. You cheated on her with others too, and you KNOW it." He did know it, he just never admitted it to anyone, except Drew. He never slept with the others, but he never just sat there and did nothing. "Neither of you were faithful."  
  
Danny grew heated at the last statement, "What do you mean 'NEITHER of you were faithful!'"  
  
"Ummm.. uhh...nothing." Drew stammered. Danny's breath grew rapider and Drew knew Danny would hurt him, if he remained quiet. "Look, Randa came to me a little while after the thing with Lizzie and."  
  
In one movement, Danny had thrown the drumstick at Drew's head, missing and shattering the window. Now he had Drew by the shirt collar, "You FUCKED my girlfriend!"  
  
"What? No, no Danny, dude, you got the wrong idea." Drew stated, fearing his life at this moment.  
  
"EXPLAIN!"  
  
********* 'How could he? After all we had, he just sleeps with her!' Randa thought, as she ran as fast as possible down her block, at 3 in the morning. She had just received a phone call from Danny, confessing of sleeping with Lizzie only two hours before. "I just missed you so much and I was so drunk, I didn't know what I was doing," was his excuse.  
  
Running out of breath, Randa gave the house she was standing in font of a once over. An eerie sense of belonging overcame her as she rung the doorbell.  
  
"Miranda?" Responded the male companion opening the door. He didn't understand why she chose him to come to, out of everyone else, and especially at 3 in the morning, but when he saw the tears flowing down her cheeks, he couldn't resist inviting her in and with his parents gone for the week, it wouldn't prove to be a problem.  
  
Once settled in the living room, Randa burst out with even more tears. "Cheated on me! He cheated on me, Gordo!" Although they hadn't spoken for years, and it was awkward for her to come to him, Dave didn't hesitate to help. He didn't want to, not after being ignored by one of his supposedly best friends, but his heart acted before his mind could comprehend. Dave pulled her in for a comforting hug as she sobbed on his shoulder, "With Lizzie of all people!"  
  
At that, Dave pushed away, "When?"  
  
"Tonight."  
  
Dave looked away; he couldn't bare to see anyone. TONIGHT! It had only been two days since he was sitting in that bed, watching Lizzie dress. It killed him inside. 'How could she do that?' was all Dave could think. His eyes filled with rage and his heart with vengeance. Looking up, Dave locked eyes with Randa, and in that moment, they weren't Randa and Dave, or even Gordo and Miranda. They were two people who wanted, needed, revenge; they needed to pay back the ones that hurt them. Before they knew it, they were kissing hard, undressing each other, and groping everywhere possible.  
  
Their sex wasn't about love, or passion, or even desire; it was about one thing, and one thing only, hate. When they finished, mangled and out of breath, they stared at each other. The hate left, and was replaced with embarrassment.  
  
"Gordo," Randa fidgeted while both of them hurried to throw their clothes back on, "this never happened." And with that, she was out the door.  
  
Arriving home, Randa immediately called Danny and made up with him.  
  
A week had passed and neither Dave nor Randa spoke about that day. While Dave kept it secretive, Randa couldn't hold it in and told the entire tale to an unlikely soul, Drew, Danny's best friend. He guaranteed to keep this silent, and comforted her through her sobs.  
  
********** "GORDO!" Danny raged on.  
  
"Danny, get a hold of yourself." Drew said, placing both hands on Danny's shoulders, trying to shake some sense into him. But Danny couldn't calm down; it was impossible. Gordo, or Dave, or whatever, had screwed HIS Randa. "Why are you getting like this? You didn't care when the other girls cheated. What's so special about Randa?"  
  
Special? What wasn't special about Randa? Danny thought about her constantly. Randa was the only one who thought he had potential; the only one who cared enough to listen to the nothing songs he had spent so long writing; the only one who understood him, even when he didn't. Randa was someone who couldn't be replaced, and then it hit him why she was so special. He never felt this way before about anyone.  
  
"I love her." 


	23. When the Sky Crys

NOTE TO READERS: Ok, I updated.I finally updated. Oh, ok.and I fixed something. I said previously that the conceived date was august 19th, but I made a mistake (thanks for pointing it out wiccachick76).the actual date was the 27th, I fixed it in chapter 20, but I just thought I'd clear it up for you right now. OK.sorry it took so long this time, but I'm going to start writing the next chapter RIGHT after I update this.  
  
THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!  
  
Matt paced around his room, nervously, every few minutes picking up the phone preparing to dial, and then hanging up abruptly.  
  
"She said that if I ever needed anything, not to hesitate to call, so why can't I do this," Matt cursed himself, under his breath as he began to pace once more.  
  
Although the invitation was offered a week before, Matt knew it couldn't have gotten stale and he picked up the receiver once more, this time dialing six of the numbers. It took all his effort to push the final button.  
  
"Hello," came the reply from the other line, in the sweet, but hurt voice Matt had first heard only months before.  
  
"Hey," Matt gulped nervously and continued, speaking quick paced, "Its Matt, you remember when you said I could come to you if I needed help?" He didn't even give the opportunity for an answer, he just continued along. "Well, I need help."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Danny hurried down the dark street, anger leading the way. It was past dark and the streetlights had been on for at least an hour by now, but it didn't matter. Danny knew well what he was looking for; it could have been pitch black, and he would still find his treasure.  
  
As he passed by "Quirkies' Motel" he saw a short figure walking by. At first Danny thought nothing about it, just some low life walking the streets at night, probably looking for a handout. But then, when the figure's face was made clear under a near by streetlight, Danny's rage grew faster and harder.  
  
At the top of his lungs, he screamed, "HEY GORDO, WE NEED TO HAVE A CHAT!"  
  
Startled, Dave jumped as he turned to face a fuming Danny. Standing at only 5'6" to Danny's 6'1" physique, Dave knew, if it was a fight Danny wanted, Danny would win.  
  
Dave trembled as he began to back away, slowly, with his hands in front of him as defense, "Hey Danny.what's this all about?"  
  
"This?!" Danny began, even angrier than before, "This, right here, is about MY fist coming head first with YOUR face!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt waited outside on the front porch for his "help" to arrive. He told his mom he was going out with some friends. Jo only nodded with a blank expression in her eyes as Matt headed out the front door. Before he stepped out though, Matt paid a visit to his big sister's room. Lizzie was lying on the bed; with the same expression his mother was wearing. Neither of them was aware of the world around them, which made the tears fall from Matt's face again. He felt as if he had cried a million times this week. He kissed Lizzie on her forehead and headed downstairs, to wait on the porch.  
  
Raindrops caressed his cool skin as he walked a little farther away from the house and he wondered when the rain had started. He gazed up at it, remembering when he was a little, 2 or 3, when Lizzie and him would spin as fast as they could in the rain. It was an exhilarating feeling to have all your worries, all your fears, washed away with a single raindrop upon your face.  
  
Matt spun faster now, wishing things could be as easy as they were when he was little, no pain, no agony. His eyes fell upon the light coming from Lizzie's room, and he knew he wouldn't be cleansed tonight, or tomorrow, or perhaps ever again. The only family he had known for years had turned into a broken jigsaw puzzle, with an important piece missing, and others distorted, never to be placed together the same way again. As the rain came faster now, he wasn't sure how many of the drops were from the sky or from his own eyes.  
  
Just then, a pair of headlights approached the McGuire household. Through the darkness and the power of the rain, Matt could barely make out the one who occupied the driver's seat. As the car made its way up the slippery road and onto the driveway, Matt jumped inside, knowing help had arrived.  
  
Inside the tiny car, the rain seemed to get louder as it crashed on the window glass, harder and harder, faster, and faster.  
  
"So.Matt."  
  
Matt didn't look up as he shuffled in his seat. Its hard to look straight into the eyes of your savior, perhaps their vision would burn you inside because it hurt too much to be so thankful, or perhaps the vulnerability you had towards them would make you disappear within their power.  
  
"Thanks for coming, Kate." 


	24. Uncovered Faces and Fears

NOTE TO READERS: I know, it's been WAY too long. I'm really sorry, but the next TWO chapters are done. Finals and school are FINALLY over with. So, anyway.I hope you like the next chapters, and thanks for all who are sticking by me. If you want to be alerted for when my next chapters are up, leave me your email address, and I'll email you when I update. Well.on with the story..  
  
Everything seemed to be in slow motion when Dave felt that first blow to his face, but things sped up as the second one came, soon followed by the third. Dave didn't just sit there and take it though, he fought back, and as best he could, which turned out to be quite well, surprisingly. When Dave's fist hit Danny's nose, hard and fast, he had to stand back from the shock. Seeing the blood from his own nose enraged Danny even more, as he seemed to go in for the kill.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The only sound coming from the car was the faint breathing of both Matt and Kate, after driving around for a little while in silence. Through the rain, it was hard to see where they were, but it didn't seem to matter. Neither seemed able to speak, and Matt questioned his willingness to involve Kate even farther into his problems. Matt wished someone could understand all the mixed emotions, thoughts, and feelings going through his mind. No one knew what was going through his head, most of time Matt didn't even know.  
  
As he looked into Kate's shimmering eyes, the tears built up inside him; all the emotions inside him came tumbling out as he cried upon her shoulder, his arms draped around her shoulders. Kate patted his head gently, comforting him as best she could.  
  
"Shh, shhh.." Kate said, calmly, but with tears swelling up, "Matt, it'll be ok."  
  
Matt turned away, fiercely, as if ashamed, "I shouldn't be like this. Why am I acting so selfish? Lizzie's the one who deserves to cry, to be broken inside, not me. I'm such a baby!!" Then directed at himself he continued, "STOP MATT!"  
  
"Matt, listen to me!" While placing her hands on his shoulders, Kate turned him so their faces were only inches apart. "You are NOT a baby! Your sister is hurting inside; you have a right to feel pain, just like she does. Don't ever feel guilty about your tears, don't ever try to hide them." Then, she let go of him, looking down at herself; she began ever so slowly to pull back the sleeve of her baggy shirt, revealing a hidden secret. She whispered, "Or you'll end up like me."  
  
Matt looked down, at the marks of red all over her arm. He tried not to stare; thinking it would be best to avoid them. When Kate saw his nervous state, she told him of the pregnancy and abortion. "Shortly after the abortion, it got worse, and with the rumors spreading through school and the friends I thought I had ditching me, I felt I didn't have any where else to turn." Now Kate felt the rush of shame brushing over her, as she turned away from him.  
  
"Kate.." Surprisingly, his voice was neither scared nor angry, as Kate had expected it would be, only concerned and serious. She looked into his eyes, those eyes that pulled her into his mind, his soul, and most importantly, his heart.  
  
Suddenly, there was an abrupt bang on the hood of Kate's car, breaking the trance between the two, as they watched the scene unfolding before their eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dave screamed in pain as Danny shoved him on the hood of the unknown car, but retaliated by pushing Danny away with his legs against his stomach. As Danny and Dave rushed towards each other, a shadowy figure, wearing a dark brown trench coat ran between them, pushing them both to the ground. The teenagers, including the two in the car stared into the eyes of the mysterious man, breathing hard in shock, but only Matt could speak.  
  
"Dad?!"  
  
Sam McGuire froze at the sound of his name; he suddenly realized, his hood had fallen off and his cover blown. He stared at his son, tears building up in both pair of eyes, as the others stood in silence, unsure of what to say, or do, but stare.  
  
Sam quickly glanced down, to see Dave lying on the ground, nose covered in blood, and Danny's eyes swelling up. "What's this all about?"  
  
With no answer, only stares, Sam ignored his own question.  
  
Sighing, Sam picked them both off the paved parking lot, and brought them to the car. Kate assisted putting them in the back seat, while Matt looked in awe at his father, unable to speak. Once both Dave and Danny were settled, and Kate, back in the drivers seat, Sam finally spoke.  
  
With the rain pouring down, the window opened wide, and eight eyes gazing at him, he spoke two words, to all of them, but seeming to focus only on Matt. "I'm sorry," and then he disappeared, into the night. 


	25. More Punches, More Pain

NOTE TO READERS: Enjoy!! Tell me what you think..  
  
"Oh my! What happened here?" Jo McGuire asked in shock as Kate and Matt arrived at the McGuire household with injured Dave and Danny. It was the first real emotion she had shown in quite some time, but Matt was to busy thinking back to moments before to notice the sudden change in his mother's status.  
  
Jo's question went unanswered as she rushed to the kitchen, coming out seconds later with an ice pack for Danny's eye, tissues for Dave's blood, and rubbing alcohol for both.  
  
Suddenly, Lizzie emerged from the stairs. Dave was the first to notice, but couldn't speak, especially after their run in at the hospital. Lizzie stared at all of them. The tension in the room was killing her as she thought of a time when these strangers, were big parts of her life. Kate looked back and forth between everyone, while an idea erupted in her mind. Soon, she had snuck out of the room, to put it into full effect. No one noticed her departure, and when she reappeared minutes later after making a phone call, the same awkward silence surrounded the room.  
  
"What's going on?" Although quiet and hushed, Matt heard every word his sister spoke. Although, she was eating healthy, for the baby, Lizzie still looked fragile and sick, as if she was recovering from a long-term illness, and facing some bad turns along the way. Her eyes were blood shot, and her hair stringy, messy and undone. Dave and Danny glanced devilishly to each other and instantly, Lizzie felt the sensation that this was all because of her, and knew she would cry again.  
  
Somehow, Matt could feel Lizzie's pain, "Nothings going on..you know, just ego drawn males...expressing their..anger. That's all, NOTHING else." He pleaded for her to believe him and the lie he was throwing out to her, to relieve from any possible pain, but unfortunately, the tears seemed to build up more inside of Lizzie.  
  
She realized what Matt's intentions were, and silently thanked him, as she tried hard to choke back her tears. "So, what really happened?" Lizzie sighed.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Dave sighed. "Its all over, we're done."  
  
"Who said we're done. I never agreed to that!" Danny glared at him, rage building up again.  
  
"Don't you dare get mad at me."  
  
"Oh, but I have a right to be angry for what YOU did." Then Danny stood up, forcing his face into Dave's, trying to find fear lying within Dave's eyes. Soon, both were standing, not taking their vision off the other. Everyone around stood in fear, not sure what was going to happen.  
  
No one was sure how it started, but soon, Danny and Dave were throwing punches once again. Jo tried to stop them, but backed off after she came close to being hit herself. Lizzie ascended from the stairs quickly, but stopped right before them, unable to move. Matt tried to rush in the aid of his sister, but was held back by Kate. She was grabbing onto his arm in fear, some for Lizzie, but mostly for him, "Don't Matt, you'll get hurt. Besides, Lizzie needs to handle this one on her own." She whispered.  
  
"Please.." Lizzie began to plead, ever so gently. Neither of them heard her, as they continued on. "STOP!"  
  
"Liz, stay out of this, it doesn't concern you!" Danny yelled.  
  
"Don't you yell at her!" Dave pushed Danny hard for that one.  
  
"Gordo, you have NO right to be mad at me! You're the ASS!" Danny received another shove for that one.  
  
"Really, because it seems there is only one ass, and I'm looking at him." Dave screamed, as Danny fell to the floor, blood falling down his face.  
  
Danny touched his hand to his nose, and felt the thick liquid between his fingers. Suddenly, he rose to his feet, and bull rushed Dave so hard, he fell to the floor. Danny stood over him, rasping breath, heated tone, "I'm going to kill you."  
  
Dave spit into Danny's face with disgust, "You have no reason, you fucking dick."  
  
"You slept with Randa, I think that's reason enough, you fucking bastard!"  
  
Dave gulped in shock. He wasn't expecting that. 'How did he find out? Did Randa tell him?' was all he was thinking. Dave's gaze went to Lizzie, whose eyes were tearing up even more. She looked away, couldn't bare to see him, it hurt her too much.  
  
Another blanket of uncertainties covered the room, as the sound of the doorbell could be heard. Without thinking, Kate opened the door to more pain than she expected. The one she had spoken to on the phone, the one she thought would serve well be showing up, had arrived. Kate nervously glanced to everyone in the room, and the situation unfolding, as the guest walked in to see badly injured Danny and Dave, Jo breathing nervously along with Matt, and Lizzie, with tears building up.  
  
Lizzie was the only one to look up at the new guest though. Looking back down, unable to hold the tears back anymore, she spoke, "It's been a long time," Lizzie sighed, "Miranda." 


	26. Princess

NOTE TO READERS: Ok, bare with me here, yes I know I take WAY too long to write, and I'm sorry for that. Thanks for those who have stuck by me through this. I realize I'm coming up on a year for this story, and I'm going to try desperately hard to finish before then. Well, enjoy.  
  
Randa glanced around the room quickly as she stepped into this world of pain, faces full of distress surrounding her. As she saw Danny huddled over Dave, and Lizzie in tears, she grew angry, despite her better instincts.  
  
"What did you do now!?" Randa yelled, towards her once best friend.  
  
"Don't yell at her!" Matt raged, "Why do you assume its her fault?!"  
  
"Because everything is HER fault. Because everything is ALWAYS about HER." Randa screamed, not taking her eyes off Lizzie, "Isn't that right," adding more cruelty to her last word, "princess!"  
  
"Miranda, don't!" was Dave's only reply.  
  
"Shut up, film boy!" Randa sneered, as she continued, "Every god damn thing has to be about Lizzie, all the fucking time! You would think someone with such a big head, would at least have a big enough brain to know when to consider OTHER people's feelings!"  
  
Lizzie stood there dumbfounded, unsure of where this was headed, and wishing it would never get there. The tears were coming faster, but she didn't even seem to notice. Lizzie wanted to scream at the top of her lungs and rush back to her room, under her blankets and stay there, forever, but she didn't move from that spot.  
  
"Oh, what's this, little Lizzie doesn't understand?" Randa spoke childishly, as if speaking to a 3 year old, but returned to a confident, nasty streak seconds later. "Then let me sum it up for you, plain and simple. It was December 12, 1999, sophomore year."  
  
Lizzie thought for only a moment, and then the date hit her hard. She knew it all to well, but remained silent still.  
  
"Well, that night was our FIRST paying gig. It was a big, no HUGE, deal to me. Yea, it was a small place, and not many people showed up, but you said you would be there, to see me, 'shine' as you said. I should have known it was all an act! Because, you weren't there that night, were you?!"  
  
Lizzie looked down as she shuffled her feet. She knew where she was, but didn't want to relive it. "No." She whispered in defeat.  
  
"That's right. Now where were you?" Lizzie stood silent, not looking up. "Oh, you don't want to share with everyone where you were that night."  
  
"MIRANDA!" Dave yelled, as he jumped up in front of her. "Don't do this now, it wont do any good."  
  
Randa fumed at him, forgetting all others around her, "Oh, stop it Gordo. You always HAD to stick up for her. You think it proved ANY good, that I had to find out from the rumor reel that instead of being there for me, my best friend was at some stupid party, shacking up with some senior! And then when I fucking confront her about it, what does she do..she 'dismisses' me, like all the other popular whores!"  
  
All eyes were on Lizzie now, all eyes except Kate's. She remembered that day all to well. It was her fault; she knew it, as she scratched hard at her scars on her arm, trying to feel the comfort of the pain. Matt saw this, and grabbed her hand, while no one noticed, and laced his fingers in hers, whispering in her ear, "It will be ok, I'm here."  
  
"Miranda, stop. You act as if you were some magnificent friend, yourself!" Dave shrieked as he paced, angrily. "You were a self centered little bitch too, both of you could give a flying fuck about me! All I EVER heard from the both of you was how the other wasn't paying attention to you." Then he spoke with a higher, girlish voice, in order to imitate Miranda and Lizzie. "Oh Gordo, Miranda doesn't pay attention to me anymore. All she cares about is her new boyfriend. Oh Gordo, help me, Lizzie doesn't understand me, she doesn't care anymore." Then he returned to his angry voice, "Both of you had to come running to me when you had a fucking problem, but who did I have to go to, NO ONE!"  
  
Everyone stared at him in fear, even Danny seemed afraid as he backed away. But it didn't matter, really. It was as if the only ones in the room were the three once best friends, everyone else just faded into the background.  
  
Tears began to build up in Dave's eyes as he continued, staring at both Randa and Lizzie, "Do EITHER of you know what I had to deal with that year?! No, of course not, because both of you were too wrapped up in your stupid petty differences to see. Did you even know that my parents were having problems?! Or that my dad moved out, they got a fucking divorce. I haven't seen him in over 2 years, but do you guys care.NO."  
  
"Gordo?" Lizzie placed her hand on his shoulder, to comfort..  
  
"Don't touch me!" The tears were multiplying, as he pulled away, "Neither of you give a damn about me. You never have, you never will!"  
  
With that Dave rushed out in tears, slamming the door hard behind him.  
  
Silence overcame the room, and one by one everyone left. Randa left moments after Dave, not speaking to a soul, and Danny did the same, only seconds later. Jo retreated back to her chair in front of the television, staring into space, unfilled with emotions. Matt walked Kate to her car, and then headed upstairs to his room to contemplate tonight's events, as he always did, running back and forth in his head what had happened, thinking that things could have, WOULD have, been different if he had done this or that differently.  
  
Lizzie walked ever so slowly to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. She escaped into the covers, wishing to be let free from all of this. It was her fault; she knew it was. So many people's lives were cursed from simply by knowing her. No one deserved the pain from having met her previously, and those tonight, were even worse off because at one point they actually cared about her. She didn't deserve people to care about her. Lizzie cried herself asleep, wishing she could end everyone's pain. Right before her eyes fluttered into the darkness of sleep, she looked down, to the baby still inside her and whispered, "You deserve so much more, I'm sorry." 


	27. Christmas Escape

NOTE TO READERS: Ok, so I've updated finally. I'm sorry this is taking a long time, and I thank those who have been in this for the long haul. I know we are coming up on a year for this story, and I'm trying desperately to finish before then. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who reads this story. I really appreciate learning you're thoughts on this story, negative or positive. I know that I can please everyone, so I'm pleasing myself mostly with my story. That probably sounds self-centered lol. Anyway..enjoy.  
  
For the McGuires this year, Halloween had been just another day and Thanksgiving had gone unnoticed, and it seemed the Christmas season would come and go in the same matter, except for a very unlikely reminder.  
  
It was noon on December 25, Christmas Day, two days after the blow out between Gordo, Miranda, and Lizzie, when it happened. Jo was seated in the living room, starring at the mute television, and Lizzie was upstairs, hiding from the world. Matt was preparing lunch for everyone, trying to get his mind to focus on anything but the present, when he heard the doorbell. Frightened it was someone else, waiting to make a scene, he took his time answering it, questioning to ignore it, but his curiosity got the better of him.  
  
As he stood, staring at the person in front of him, Matt couldn't speak. But that didn't stop the guest from walking in anyway, though it was obvious he was sluggish and scared.  
  
Sam gulped, and then spoke, "Merry Christmas."  
  
It was then that Matt noticed the slightly large square shaped gift enclosed in his father's hands. Matt stared at him, not sure what any of this meant. Was his father here to stay this time, or would he run away? Should he rush into his arms and welcome him back, or lock him out and throw away the key? But all Matt could do, was stand there, starring at this man before him.  
  
"I." Sam stumbled nervously, "I.. ummm.. c.can.I se.see her?"  
  
--------------  
  
Lizzie was unable to hear the doorbell through her locked mind. She had blocked out the entire world once again, only replaying Miranda and Gordo's words from that night, over and over again. She tried to close her eyes to block out the images, but they only got deeper and angrier. She pulled the covers over her head tight, but that proved to do no good either. She rose from the bed, which at one time had been her savior, but now was nothing to her.  
  
She walked over to the long wall mirror hanging next to her dresser. Lizzie stared at herself, no make-up and her hair undid and unwashed, her true self. It had been months since she saw her reflection, and years since she saw just her. She started at her hair, noticing the stringy and messy nature of it. Then moved along to her eyes, where she spent the most time. The bags from nights of just staring at the ceiling, blocking out whatever possible, trying not to sleep, because her dreams taunted her of times she had lost, and how better she could have been. There were tears falling down her cheeks, but she didn't feel them, only first noticed she was crying when she saw it in the mirror. Her bright green eyes that everyone adored when she was younger. Those big green eyes that were so caring and kind once long ago, that turned mean and envious. It was her eyes that gave her away, Lizzie always thought. They showed her tortured soul, buried deep within, that was only blocked by make up, but never cured or unleashed.  
  
She moved her gaze downward. The mirror revealed the baby growing inside of her and she hated the mirror for it. Lizzie cried in anger as she threw books, statues, whatever was in easy reach, at the mirror, thinking the world was a big lie but the mirror showed the truth, and the truth was something she didn't want to see.  
  
Glass shattered all around her as she fell to the ground in exhaustion. With her head cupped in her hands, she cried through it all, just wanting to end all the pain she caused, just wishing no one would have to deal with the mess she hauled around with her. She spotted a piece of jagged mirror lying near her, as she removed her hands. She brought it closer, and peered through, only her eyes reflecting back. She cried in pain, and threw the piece of mirror to the floor, smashing the eyes she couldn't bare to see.  
  
An open bottle, with pills spilling out, rolled next to her. They were her mother's sleeping pills, prescribed to her in mid July, to help with Jo's lack of sleep. Lizzie took stole them from the medicine cabinet only weeks after. She liked the feeling of not feeling, of escaping the world. Lizzie hadn't seen them since she found out she was pregnant, or perhaps she forgot to look, but now it seemed everything was clear. She needed to escape; not just for herself, but also for all of those she hurt. Clenching her eyes shut, with tears rushing out, she took as many pills as she could, her body falling to lie on the floor moments later. When she opened her eyes, she felt a light come into the dark room and saw a figure, but her vision was blurry. She heard a scream so close yet so far out of reach, before everything became dark.  
  
Sam opened his little girl's bedroom door, finding the bed undone and the mirror broken. Then he saw the mangled body, facing up, lying on the floor, and the empty bottled in her hand. His screams of agony and distress could be heard miles away, it even broke Jo out of her state.  
  
Matt rushed to the stairs, only to see his father rushing down them, Lizzie in hands. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as he saw Jo rush to the phone and Sam lying Lizzie on the couch, both in tears, and both in panic. Tears soon found his eyes, and everything seemed to be spinning as Lizzie's limp body was being placed down, but he couldn't move from his spot. He saw his mother's mouth move vigorously, forming "MATT" but he couldn't hear it. His body was becoming limp, and in an instant, he was on the floor, pain shooting through him.  
  
ANOTHER NOTE: So, what did you think? Let me know, and I've almost finished chapter 28, so it will probably be up in the next few days. 


	28. Escapes Arent Always Easy

NOTE TO READERS: Ok, sorry this took a while. I was going to update before, but I was away at camp. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Tell me what you think. I love input.  
  
Matt gasped as he awoke in an unknown room. He sat up quickly, noticing a heart monitor, along with other machines hooked up to him. He blinked, trying to focus his blurry vision. He did the first thing that came to mind, yelled his sister's name, but his voice was scratchy and hoarse.  
  
"Matt? Can you hear me?" Came a close voice, followed by a gentle feeling on his shoulders.  
  
"Kate?" His vision becoming clearer, "What's going on?"  
  
"I'm so glad you're awake," She whispered in his ear as she went in for a hug, tears in her eyes. Matt felt those weren't just for him though.  
  
"Where's Lizzie?!" He demanded as she pulled away.  
  
"Matt.well.. you see.." He felt her trying to postpone as much as possible, but he wouldn't let her. Again he demanded to know what happened. "Matt, you have to calm down. You can't get yourself all worked up again. You don't want to relapse and have another panic attack."  
  
"Panic attack?" Matt could see Kate trying to begin, to explain that further, but he wouldn't hear it. "Whatever, that doesn't matter now. Where's Lizzie?!"  
  
With a burst of tears in her eyes, shaking as she spoke, she told him straight out and rushed, "She tried to kill herself." She hugged him again, with more tears flowing.  
  
"I have to see her, where is she?" Kate turned away from him, hiding her tears. "She's fine, right? Kate!!"  
  
Kate walked away from the bed, while Matt kept calling her name. Without facing him, she cried, "She's in intensive care. She took sleeping pills, a LOT of sleeping pills, and well.. the doctors.they..." But she didn't need to finish; Matt knew where she was heading. They didn't think she would make it. With all his might, Matt arose from that bed, detaching himself from the heart monitor, and walked towards Kate. They stood there, in each other's arms, crying.  
  
Meanwhile, two other weary souls sat, crying in each other's arms, as they awaited news of their daughter's fate. Jo knew it was her fault. If she had been a more caring mother in her daughter's time of need, things would have turned out differently. The tears she shed were for her selfish matter, of just being around, but not being there for Lizzie. Sam cursed himself with every tear that fell across his cheek. If only he hadn't deserted his family, if only he had been there for his daughter from the beginning, before any of this had even happened, perhaps he could have prevented it. He knew it was his entire fault, the pregnancy, the nightmare that brought them here today, and the entire path of horrid that led Lizzie to this kind of life.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. McGuire?" a humble voice came from above. Jo and Sam looked up to see Dr. Tookman, Lizzie's obstetrician. "I," he cleared his throat nervously, "I talked to the doctors that worked on Lizzie before. And I thought it better if you heard the news from a doctor you have become more familiar with, then a stranger."  
  
Both Sam and Jo sat there silently, with everlasting tears. Dr. Tookman felt choked up himself, and he did his best to remain professional, but he never once in his 15 years of practice witnessed a case quite like Lizzie's.  
  
"It seems Lizzie took a lot of sleeping pills."  
  
"Those were mine. Its my.." Jo whispered, crying harder as Sam hugged her harder, comforting by repeating, 'you did nothing wrong, it isn't your fault.'  
  
Dr. Tookman took another gulp and continued, holding back more tears himself, "Well, the doctors pumped her stomach and say that they got the pills out of her system and in time enough so that there is no real damage to the baby, except there is still a 10 percent chance that the baby will be born with a defect. That chance, though, increases with the longer Lizzie isn't awake. Lizzie has yet to awaken from the cause of the pills, which forced her into a slight coma. The next 48 hours are crucial and the doctors will be watching her closely. But," before continuing with the last part though, the doctor had to look away and wipe away his own tears. He wanted to appear hopeful to the parents of this young teen. "But, if she doesn't awake in the next 48 hours, there is a good chance that she may never awake."  
  
Sam and Jo cried harder into to each other, finding no one else to blame except themselves. Dr. Tookman began to sit down to show some concern when an anxious nurse ran to them yelling his name.  
  
Out of breath she began, "Doctor, you have to come quick!"  
  
"What, what seems to be the problem?"  
  
Catching her breath she only had to say one thing, "It's the McGuire patient!" Then everyone was off.  
  
ANOTHER NOTE: What did you think? 


End file.
